He's no You
by eJemima
Summary: Blaine is finally moving to NY, attending NYADA and hopes to be able to win back the love of his life. But Blaine should have known, that love was never that simple and life in the big city comes with a lot of distractions, obstacles and danger. Will our favorite Gays be able to find each other again in the big life labyrinth that is New York City, before its too late? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So here's yet another fanfic from me, but it's not a Harry Potter, *gasp*! But instead from my newest obsession - Glee. I know that, after what happens in season 4, there's been made a lot of stories and guesses about what's going to happen, especially with the relationship between Kurt and Blaine and I am no different. I love the characters of Blaine and Kurt both individually and as a couple, and like any other fan, I want to see them together again, so here's an idea of how could happen.

Enjoy the now EDITED and IMPROVED chapter!

**Prologue**

Blaine woke by a mute buzzing next to him. Groggily he opened his eyes and was met with complete darkness. Grunting he turned to his alarm clock. 2:13. Whoever was calling him in the middle of the night, was persistent, if the constant buzzing was anything to go by. Reaching out for the phone on his nightstand, Blaine looked at the display through blurry eyes. Reading the name on the illuminating display, Blaine bolted up in bed, all previously sleepiness forgotten and hit the green answer button.

"Kurt?!"

"Blaine, did I wake you?" Kurt's soft voice asked hesitantly in the other end. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Seeing as it is in the middle of the night - obviously, but it's alright. You okay?" Blaine asked a little concerned. Although they'd been talking for the past six months, and once again considered each other as close friends after the break up, Kurt had never called him in the middle of the night. Something had to be up. Blaine heard a sniffing sound from the other end. Was Kurt crying?

"Kurt...?"

"Sorry, it's just... I... I... I don't know what to do... I'm so confused and it hurts!" Now the sobs could clearly be heard and Blaine could easily imagine Kurt's bloodshot eyes and it broke his heart. He turned on the lamp on the night stand and rose from the bed, starting to pace subconsciously.

"Calm down Kurt, what's going on?"

"I hate you!" Kurt blurted out between sobs.

"Wha-?" Blaine stopped in his tracks and stared into the darkness of his room.

"I'm really trying hard here!" Kurt interrupted him, desperation in his voice.

"Earlier I was with Adam," Kurt began, "we've been dating for a while now and I thought it was time to take the relationship to the next level and he was being so sweet and so gentle. The mood was perfect and so incredible romantic. I really like this guy Blaine!"

Blaine fell back on his bed with a thump. He sighed and ran a hand through his curly mess of un- gelled hair. Why was Kurt calling him in the middle of the night, only to remind him of how he had moved on and break Blaine's poor heart further? He rested his arms on his knees and closed his eyes. He resisted the urge to hang up and fall back to the blissful oblivion of sleep.

"Kurt, I don't really want..."

"It didn't feel right!" Kurt interrupted him once again, the desperate voice back, "none of it did! And afterwards I felt even worse! I don't know if Adam noticed, but it's... I... I'm really trying to get over you, I really am, but I just..."

Blaine was speechless. He hadn't expected this at all. Kurt had always seemed so sure and so confident in his feelings about their break up. He had insisted on their relationship not going any further than friendship, not even after what had happened at Mr. Shuester's almost-wedding party.

Blaine had never imagined Kurt would break down like this.

"It's... He's just not you..." It was said with a small whisper, but Blaine heard it, clear as day. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Kurt..." Blaine

"Sorry! I didn't mean to... We should hang up; you have exams tomorrow, right?" Kurt's voice was becoming distant.

"Wait, Kurt! It's alright, this is important. Is that really how you feel?"

The question was followed by a long silence and if it wasn't for the slow breathing sound in the other end, Blaine would have thought Kurt had hung up.

"I... I'm really trying not to!" Kurt finally answered.

"But why?" Blaine wanted to know; another long silence followed.

"'Cause I'm with Adam now, it's not right and it's not fair to anyone! I need to be over you!" Kurt said desperation in his voice. The words stabbed in Blaine's heart like a thousand needles.

"Why?!" Blaine rose from his bed, as he felt anger and frustration slowly rising within him, "Why do you need to be over me!?"

"I just told you, I..."

"That's not good enough, I'm not buying it." Blaine interrupted, "Damnit Kurt! Why won't you just accept it!?" The anger was evident in his voice and Blaine knew it, but at this point he did not really care any longer. He was tired of this. Kurt's call and break down had been the last proof he had needed, the last proof, that their relationship was not over just yet. There was still hope. Why did Kurt have to be so damn stubborn?

"Accept what?" Kurt said, his voice rising. Blaine knew Kurt was getting angry and impatient too, but once again he didn't care.

"You and I!" Blaine answered in a controlled shout, still slightly aware of the darkness outside and the sleeping house around him, "I. LOVE. YOU. KURT! When will you realize that I'm sorry and you're the only one? When do you realize that I WANT you Kurt and that you're the ONLY one I want!?"

"I woke up today…" Blaine began singing slowly, a song which summed up his complex feelings of regret pretty good. Blaine had first song Kelly Clarkson when he visited Dalton, months earlier, but found that several of her lyrics matched his feelings about the break up pretty well.

"Woke up wide awake

In an empty bed

Staring at an empty room

I have myself to blame

For the state I'm in today

And now dying

Doesn't seem so cruel

And oh, I don't know what to say

And I don't know anyway

Anymore"

"I hate myself for losing you," Blaine's voice rose as he reached to the chorus.

"I'm seeing it all so clear

I hate myself for losing you

What do you do when you look in the mirror and staring at you is why he's not here?"

"You got what you deserved

Hope you're happy now

'Cause every time I think of him with you," Blaine purposely changed the noun of the reference, so it matched their specific situation.

"It's killing me inside, and

Now I dread each day

Knowing that I can't be saved from the loneliness of living without you

And, oh

I don't know what to do

Not sure that I'll pull through

I wish you knew"

"I hate myself for losing you

I'm seeing it all so clear

I hate myself for losing you

What do you do when you look in the mirror and staring at you is why he's not here?"

"I hate myself for losing you

And oh, I don't know what to do

Not sure that I'll pull through

I wish you knew

And oh, I don't know what to say

And I don't know anyway

Anymore

No, no"

"I hate myself for losing you

I'm seeing it all so clear

I hate myself for losing you

What do you do when you look in the mirror and staring at you is why he's not here?

What do you say when everything you said is the reason why he left you in the end?

How do you cry when every tear you shed, won't ever bring him back again?!

I hate myself for loving you…"

As Blaine finished up the song, he moved back to his bed and sat down. Silence fell between them, once again and Blaine could only guess on Kurt's and facial expression.

"We always could convey our feelings better through singing, couldn't we?" Kurt's voice asked hesitantly. Blaine smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I guess that's one of the environmental damages that follow being in glee…" Blaine concluded a little jokingly. Kurt laughed.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said humored. Then drew a deep sigh, "I really miss it though, I mean, Rachel and I still have spontaneous throw downs once in a while and last Thanksgiving, we had this awesome orphaned party mash-up, but it wasn't quite the same, not without everyone… not without you…" Kurt admitted regrettable. Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. He felt much the same way. Although the newest gleeks were talented and the mood in the club was good, even with the usual amount of drama, the glee club just wasn't the same without Kurt. Not to Blaine at least. He really missed being able to sing and dance with Kurt. He especially missed when they would sing Pink's "Fucking perfect" to each other in the car. Singing and dancing was sort of their thing. Blaine wondered if Kurt ever sang with Adam, deep down he hoped that wasn't the case.

"You know," Blaine said a little thoughtful, preparing to change the subject completely, to something he had been thinking for awhile now, "I think you being with this Adam made you realize what I did back then and what I eventually realized again, in another way, after crushing a little on Sam..."

"Wait, you crushed on Sam?" Kurt interrupted and Blaine could swear there was a little humor in his voice. Blaine felt himself blush.

"We'll yeah, he's a great friend, but that's not the point! My point is that neither Eli nor Sam is you! No other guy, no matter how great he may seem, he's not you and then he's nothing." Blaine confessed.

"Mm... Sam is an awesome guy; he caught my attention too, when he first transferred to McKinley..." Kurt said thoughtful. Blaine grinned and a little surprised to know Kurt had been interested in Sam too, like he had crushed on Finn. But of cause that had all been before Kurt had met Blaine, when that happened, there had been no worthy competition, or at least, that's what Blaine liked to think.

"What are we doing Kurt? This beating around the bush and keep on hurting each other...?" Blaine asked with a sigh.

"I don't know, I really don't..." Kurt answered, sounding tired and defeated.

**A/N:** So, here's the first edited edition of first chapter! What do you think of the added song? Does it work or is it totally misplaced? Let me know!


	2. Chapter One aka I love New York

A/N: So here's your second chapter now edited! Hope you like it!

**Chapter One aka "I love New York"**

Blaine took a sip of his pop and scouted the club. He had been in the city of dreams for nearly two weeks and had his first days at the infamous NYADA. But as he had quickly learned, NYADA was a big school, with a lot of students, different semesters and different classes; Blaine had yet to run into either Kurt or Rachel. He hadn't really spoken to Kurt since that night, but a lot of things had happened.

Blaine had been senior Prom King and Tina his Prom Queen. It had been a good night, full of friends and good, heartfelt memories. He had graduated McKinley High, with top scores. With the benefits of playing the lead in West Side Story during his junior year, being student president in his senior year, winning two Showcase National Championships, and general good grades, Blaine didn't have much difficulty becoming a final and getting accepted into NYADA. As a graduation gift and celebration, Blaine had spend the summer touring Europe with Sam and Tina; exploring a bit of the world outside of the states, with his two best friends and tasting a little bit of freedom, before once again being held down by the pressure of education and career. They had had a blast, visiting all the big cities of Europe and for both Sam and Tine it was their first trip outside of the US. The three friends spend days in: London, Paris, Prague, Barcelona, Rome, Athens, Berlin, Amsterdam and Dublin among others. In six weeks they had explored a big part of the European history, while having fun doing it.

His parents had bought him an apartment in the nicer part of NYC, his own safe place in the city that obviously never slept. They had not been too fond of him going to the big city alone and had insisted on giving him the apartment, so he wouldn't end up some sketchy place. After much persuasion, Blaine had accepted it and promised to call once a week, to calm his mother's nerves. The flat was a nice three rooms, kitchen and two bathroom apartment on the fifth floor, with a nice view of downtown Manhattan. It had really been too much space for a single person, but once again, his parents had insisted, so they or Cooper had a room, when visiting him.

Tonight was his second night out in the big city, and tonight he was checking out a, supposed fancy gay club. Despite being only 19, Blaine had had no problem getting into the club and wasn't asked about ID by the bartender. On the contrary, Blaine had gotten an odd look, when he had asked for a pop. But being alone in an unfamiliar place, with a lot of strangers, Blaine knew better than drink himself senseless. That was reserved to the safe place of his own apartment, preferably in the company of a good friend.

_So this is what gay life in the big city looks like,_ _wonder if Kurt has been here... _Blaine thought to himself, as he scanned the dance floor and private cubicles. Cubicles occupied by several men in all ages and sizes, doing various things - not all of which was entirely G-rated. Blaine shook his head and turned back to his pop, this was defiantly something other than "Scandal" back in Ohio, which led his thoughts to Sebastian. He wondered shortly how the Warbler was doing and if he still would keep up his "good" lifestyle, when he would meet the New Directions, once again, for this year's Selectionals. He made a mental note, to find out if it would be possible to get home for the Selectionals, so he could morally support his friends. Blaine sighed as he once again realized that, that chapter of his life had ended.

"Sounds though, you wanna talk about it?" A deep, smooth voice interrupted Blaine's trip down memory lane. Blaine looked up from his glass of pop and came eye to eye with two pools of deep hazel. He blinked, only just now seeing the person leaning in on the bar counter in front of him. Blaine hadn't noticed this bartender before, if he had, Blaine was sure he would have remembered. The guy was gorgeous.

If Sam was white chocolate, this guy was milky brown. His hazel eyes shone like stars in a face of soft looking, smooth skin with strong features, marking his chin, nose and mouth. His hair looked black in the dim lighting, it was short and curly. He wore a tight, white tank top, showing off his broad shoulders and muscular body. Blaine caught himself gaping at this embodiment of the term of a "man". Was it even possible to meet a guy like that in a place like this?

"Look, I know I'm hot, but you're almost drooling." The deep voice said with a grin and the hazel stars blinked. This brought Blaine back to the place called earth and reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He said and blushed averting his eyes. The guy laughed softly.

"Don't sweat it, I'm used to it really, I mean I almost drool myself when I look in the mirror." He said and blinked again. Blaine laughed at this. So he was confident and had humor, two good traits, in Blaine's opinion.

"So I haven't seen you before, which is something, since I know everyone, you're new in town?" He asked curiously. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I moved here two weeks ago." He said and held out his hand, "I'm Blaine." The guy took his hand and shook it. His hand was soft to the touch, but the grip was strong.

"Hi there Blaine, I'm Jones, welcome to the city. So where are you from and why are you here?" The guy called Jones asked with a smile. Blaine smiled back, appreciating the interest and finally being able to talk with someone. If he had to be honest, the past two weeks had been rather lonely. And as a bonus, the person he was talking with was a heartthrob.

"Thanks," Blaine said, "I'm from Lima in Ohio and I'm here attending NYADA."

"NYADA? That's the fancy school for dancing and singing people, right?" Jones asked. Blaine nodded and smiled at the guy's description of the famous school.

"So, you're the dancing and singing type?" He concluded with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Blaine asked suspicious and maybe just a little offended. Jones shook his head.

"Not at all, in fact I could easily imagine it and I'd love to hear you sing. Bet you have a killer voice." Jones said and gave Blaine a suggesting smirk.

"Oh most defiantly, I was one of the stars in my glee club," Blaine responded and blinked back, acknowledging the flirting.

"Is that so?" Jones asked and raised an eyebrow, "Why don't we put it to a test?" He said challenging. Blaine smirked and got up from the chair.

"I don't like cities but I like New York," He began slowly as he walked out on the dance floor and began mingling between the men, while keeping contact with Jones.

"The famous places to visit are so many  
Other places make me feel like a dork  
I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any  
Los Angeles is for people who sleep  
Got to see the whole town  
Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay  
Paris and London  
Oh baby you can keep!"

"Other cities always make me mad  
Other places always make me sad  
No other city ever made me glad  
Except New York, New York  
It's the old New York!

"New York!"

"I love New York!  
I love New York!"

By now the music in the club had been turned off and everyone's attention was on the singing and dancing Blaine, who moved gracefully around on the crowed dance floor.

"If you don't like my attitude, then you can get lost  
Manhattan women are dressed in silk and satin  
Just go to Texas, isn't that where they golf  
There's just one thing that's important in Manhattan  
New York is not for little wussies who scream"

"Pick up a date  
Maybe seven or eight  
Paris and London  
Oh baby you can keep"

"Other cities always make me mad  
Other places always make me sad  
No other city ever made me glad  
Except New York, New York  
It's the old New York!  
I love New York  
I love New York"

Everyone sang along on the chorus and joined in on the dancing.

"I've sailed the seas  
And I've been the world over  
Made the Mandalay  
I've seen the Sphinx  
And I've seen the Cliffs of Dover  
And I can safely say"

"New York!"

"Other cities always make me mad  
Other places always make me sad  
No other city ever made me glad  
Except New York, New York  
It's the old New York!  
I love New York!  
I love New York!

New York, New York!"

When Blaine had finished up the song, the club went into an all out applause. Blaine moved back to Jones by the counter with a big grin plastered on his face and trying hard to regain his breath.

"Not bad," Jones said, trying not to sound too impressed. Blaine blinked a little flabbergasted.  
"What do you mean, not bad?!" Blaine huffed, "It was epic! I was a freaking rock star!"

Jones couldn't hold the mask any longer and broke into a laugh.

"Yeah, you most defiantly were!" he admitted amazed and dried his eyes from the tears of laughter, "That was really amazing Blaine. Really, wow! What song was that? Don't think I've heard it before?"

"It's 'cause it is a original, "Blaine told him proudly, "My friends, from back home, wrote it a few years ago, when they were here for the National Show choir Championship, which sadly, they didn't win."

"Show choir Championship? There's really such a thing?" Jones wondered, slightly amazed, "And here in New York, must have totally passed me by." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, should have been pretty big. Show choir is actually a huge deal. I, for one, have been on the winning team for the past two years; first in Chicago and then in Los Angeles this spring." Blaine said proudly.

The talk went on the rest of the night, only interrupted by the occasional orders Jones had to attend to. Jones, as it turned out, was from the Bronx. He was 23 and in his last semester of NY police academy, he was working as a bartender for his tuition and rent.

Somehow they just clicked and Blaine fully enjoyed talking with this guy. He was an amazing blend of funny, laid back and just present in the moment. He made Blaine forget all about the loneliness he had felt since coming to the city, about the disappointment of not having seen or even talked to Kurt yet. For a moment Jones made Blaine forget Kurt and all the heartbreak and regret.

At 3am, Jones' shift ended and he followed Blaine home, with the excuse that New York could be dangerous to walk around in alone, in the middle of the night. Blaine was just thankful to be able to spend a little more time with this amazing guy and if the exchange of numbers, promise to met up again and little goodnight kiss was anything to go by, Jones had had an ulterior motive for walking Blaine home too.

A/N: yeah, I know what you may be thinking: " who's that guy and what happened to Klaine!?" But as I said, I was tired of Blaine always chasing Kurt, so I'm messing things up a bit, by adding an awesome character (if I do say myself ;)) for Blaine. Now it's time for Kurt to wake up and fight for Blaine's undevided affection.

Finally done editing the first chapter! I added quite a lot compared to the original, like Blaine singing and telling about the show choir. I thought of using the original Glee New York song, since I wanted a Blaine to sing about New York and then imagined he'd learned this song from Kurt, Sam or one of the others.

Let the games begin! Oh and remember to review if you wanna see this as a Klaine end game!


	3. Chapter Two aka The One That Got Away

**A/N: **So here's third chapter! I realize that Blaine and Kurt belong together, but I wanted them to grow a little individually, and have a taste of the real world, before finding each other again, this meaning being in other relationships too. They're still kids and know nothing of life or being independent and finding one self, so this is my wish for them, so that they eventually can get together as mature, grown men -for good.

In this chapter things are really looking up for Blaine and he has his first reunion with Kurt!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two aka "The one that got away"**

"I'm telling you Sam, this guy is amazing!" Blaine was walking down the hallways of NYADA, with his best mate on the phone. Blaine had just finished the last class of the day and was now having his weekly update with Sam. He had been telling him about his meeting with Jones.

"Seriously, we met last Saturday night and hung out like four times, but it feels like we've known each other so much longer." Blaine told with enthusiasm, "Oh, I got to sing that song you taught me, the one about New York!"

"What? The one we wrote for the Nationals?" Sam asked. Blaine nodded although Sam wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yeah, that one," Blaine confirmed, "I performed it in a club. It was awesome, and everyone was dancing and singing along on the chorus! I've become quite the celebrity in that club, since then." He said grinning. Sam laughed.

"I can imagine that but it sounds really awesome Blaine!" Sam replied happily, "And it sounds like a there's a dude I gotta meet?!" Blaine grinned.

"Most defiantly! When are you able to visit?" Blaine asked, honestly missing his friend. Sam had moved back to live near his family, after two years of living away from them. He was attending the local university, which had a pretty good arts program.

"I think I'll be able to come in mid October." Sam said, "How does that sound?"

"It works for me," Blaine answered exited, "oh by the way! You know how I wanted to get a job, so I could support myself a little and not depend on my parent's charity, right?"

"Yes, I remember you saying something like that," Sam said curiously, "you found something?"

"Well, more like something found me, I guess you could say I got scouted?" Blaine said, smiling to himself.

"Scouted? Blaine, you do know there's a lot fake and shady, so- called scouts in NY, right?" Sam asked concerned. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Sam, I know and no, I'm not starring in a porn movie." Blaine said, killing his friends concern, "at first I really didn't believe it either, but as it turned out, it was real. This woman came up to me, all shrieking and practically begging me to have a meeting with her, about modeling for her company. When I a few days later turned up at the given address of the meeting, I found myself in front of the head office of DKNY! As it turned out, the woman was Donna Karan herself and although she's retired and no longer the CEO, she still has a saying in the company. I'm telling you Sam, it was crazy!"

"Wow dude, that's... Wow!" Sam sounded astonished, "it sounds like that awesome body and perky and delicious behind of yours, than Tina mentioned, is coming in handy." he said jokingly. Blaine blushed, remembering Tina's rather bolt comment, several months ago.

"I guess a congrats is in order?" Sam continued unfazed, "Sounds like things are really looking up for you Blaine, I'm happy for you, you deserve it."

Blaine smiled at this.

"Thanks Sam. It means a lot, hearing you say that."

Blaine and Sam continued their small talk, Sam telling Blaine the latest news going on in his life, about him and Brittany deciding to start dating again, despite the long distance; so far it was going well. She was still attending MIT, where everyone was fascinated by her straight forward intelligence.

As Blaine left NYADA through the main gates he bumped into to someone. Giving a polite apology, Blaine didn't think much of the person; he'd bumped into, until he heard a very familiar voice saying his name. Looking up he met with a pair well known blue eyes, surrounded by porcelain perfect skin. For a moment he forgot everything around him and froze. Sam's voice in his ear brought him back to reality.

"Uhm, sorry Sam, I just ran into Kurt. Talk to you later?" Blaine said a little baffled.

"Sure thing, tell him hi from me, will you?"

Blaine ended his conversation with Sam and turned to a surprised looking Kurt.

"Sam says hi," Blaine said and gave a small smile. Kurt blinked.

"Oh! Ehm, thanks..." Kurt said and looked down, "so, when... When did you get here?"

"A few weeks ago," Blaine said with a grin, "My parents got me an apartment in Upper east Manhattan, you know how they are." Kurt nodded. He knew all too well how overprotective and nervous Blaine's parents could be and well, they could afford it. Blaine had gone to an expensive private school after all, before transferring to a McKinley. Sending him to live in the better part of NY was their way to make sure he was safe.

"They probably would have preferred that I moved in with someone else, like you or Sam, but I think it's good to try and stand alone, you know?" Blaine said thoughtful.

"Yeah, I totally understand," Kurt grinned, "So, wanna go grab some coffee or something and catch up?" Kurt asked, "We haven't really talked at all since that night. Sorry about that, by the way." Blaine shook his head.

"Don't worry about it and I'd love to, but maybe we could find another time? I have a job interview now."

"No, sure thing. Wait, you already got work?" Kurt asked, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, modeling for DKNY, a crazy story by the way, which I have to tell you another time." Blaine explained, Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, sounds like you do. Alright, so I'll call you later?"

"Please do! I'll be waiting. See you later Kurt!" Blaine called and waved, before running off and disappeared into the human crowds of New York in rush hour.

He was sitting in the waiting room of the DKNY headquarters, waiting anxiously to be called by the person managing models. Blaine felt super awkward sitting in the fancy waiting room, with all designer furniture and posters of gorgeous models wearing beautiful clothes. Looking around in the room he saw a few other people waiting, probably in a situation much like his own. At least two of them looked quite nervous too. This was not his actual job; it was more like a call back job interview. Blaine had talked with Donna, but she was not the person to hire models. Blaine would have to sugarcoat another person, if he wanted the job. He had spent a few days thinking it over seriously and had come to the conclusion, that modeling would be a good study job. It was a good way to enter the world of entertainment and arts. If he became popular, he would already be a known face by the time he finished NYADA and would have to audition for Broadway. Blaine really did want this job. He bounced one leg nervously and bit his lip. Blaine could swear he hadn't felt this nervous since he'd confessed to Kurt, almost three years ago.

Kurt.

It really had been great seeing him again and not at all as awkward as he had feared it would be. After the initial surprise, it had actually felt rather natural being around and talk with him again, despite it being rushed. Blaine looked forward to them catching up; he had so much to tell.

"Blaine Anderson?" A blond woman in a small, tight, pink dress and high heels, called out in the waiting room. Everyone in the room looked up and at Blaine, as he gulped and rose from the chair.

He was lead through a set of double doors, into a big office, which looked more like a combined living room and study. One of the four walls was large glass windows, exposing the entire city to the occupants of the room. A large mahogany desk, leather chair and two armchairs were placed by the windows, facing the doors. A sofa group, with two chairs occupied one side of the room, with a small bar with a selective amount of alcohol. In the leather chair sat a woman, probably in her mid 30's, seemingly busy with writing on a small Mac. The woman had brown hair, held back in a tight ponytail. Her pointy face looked concentrated as her bright red lips was pursed. Her long fingers with equally bright red nails ran across the Mac, with perfect speed. She wore a black jacket, complementing her female form, with a white shirt underneath. The woman in the pink dress gave a small cough, to announce their presence.

"Mrs. McMillan, Mr. Anderson is here to see you." She announced formally. The woman at the desk looked up from the Mac and Blaine gulped once again. Dark brown eyes pierced through his and Blaine felt like this woman was able to see into his soul, giving him shivers.

"Thank you, Miss Hemsworth," She said coldly, "That will be all." Mrs. McMillan said to the secretary, dismissing her. Without another word, Miss Hemsworth turned on her heels and left the room, closing the door behind her. When they were alone in the room, Mrs. McMillan rose slowly and walked towards Blaine. As she reached him, she began circling around him a few times, like a hungry animal circling its prey before attacking it. Blaine felt his palms getting sweaty.

"Well, looks like Donna wasn't kidding, when she told me what she'd found." Mrs. McMillan finally said, after what felt like forever. She stepped in front of Blaine, her face completely changed. Her entire being was smiling and had a gentle air to it. She grinned at Blaine's obvious scared look.

"Sorry Blaine, if I scared you. This is a though world and sometimes you gotta play the part, if you wanna move forward. But really, I'm not scary at all." She said reassuring and blinked, "come, sit down." She moved towards the sofa group. Blaine followed her and sat in a chair opposite her in the sofa.

"A drink?" She asked, reaching for the mini bar. Blaine shook his head.

"No thank you ma'am. I'm underage." Blaine declined politely. Mrs. McMillan nodded and looked impressed.

"Such good manner," she said with a smile and poured herself a small tonic, "I like it. But please call me Carmen, I'm not really too fond of such formalities."

"Carmen - what an unusual but beautiful name, very artistic." Blaine complimented. Seeing Carmen's smile and relaxed figure had made Blaine feel more relaxed and he didn't feel insecure towards this, obvious powerful woman.

"Why thank you Blaine, I appreciate your complement." Carmen said with a thankful smile and sipped her tonic, "And I don't care what others say, in my world, flattery can get you anywhere," she blinked, "Now, tell me a little about yourself. Who is the guy behind the entire sophisticated, but sassy exterior?" Blaine grinned and began telling her about himself. That he was from Ohio and had just graduated from McKinley High and his touring Europe with friends. He told her about his time in the Warblers and New Directions and the adventures that had followed. About him now attending NYADA, and hoped to make a carrier on Broadway. All through the story Carmen listened intensely, nodding and smiling along the way. When Blaine finished up the story, Carmen clapped her perfect, manicured hands in awe.

"Wow, the adventures of being young, I just love those stories, makes you feel young yourself!" She said with a dramatic sigh, "two questions though. First one, just for clearance - are you gay?"

Blaine froze. He had dreaded this question, but also knew it would come sooner or later. But this was not a small town in Ohio, this was New York and people were more open-minded here, right? Blaine nodded hesitantly.

"Yes. Yes, I'm gay, is that gonna be a problem?" He asked unsure. Carmen shook her head.

"No, not at all! I love gays! I have several friends who're gay. This is the fashion world sweetie; every other man here is gay." She said and blinked, "but I feel kinda sorry for us women, to be missing out on a cutie pie like you. Bet you've crushed a few girls heart, right?"

Blaine immediately thought of Tina. That had been rather messy, but luckily they got over it.

"So, any boyfriend, you left behind to follow your dream?" Carmen continued her questioning.

"No an ex, from high school, but he's attending NYADA too..." Blaine said, feeling a little regretful about the truth of it.

"Auch, sounds like a painful story," Carmen said concerned, "but fear not! New York is full of eatable guys rooting for their own team and for someone like you; it won't be a problem to find someone!"

"And now, as the last thing. You tell me you've been in Glee clubs and go to NYADA – I want you to hear you sing!" Carmen said and looked at Blaine hopeful. Blaine smiled and thought for a moment, trying to figure out what song to sing.

"Summer after high school, when we first met…" Blaine started singing 'The one that got away' by one of his favorite female artists, Katy Perry. Blaine rose from the chair and walked out on the open floor, where he could better move around, as he continued singing. All through the song, Carmen sat quietly and watched him, only blinking when it became necessary. At some point during the song, tears eloped from Blaine's eyes as the song reminded of what he had lost with Kurt – the one that got away.

When the sung ended, Blaine got out of the trance like state he often fell into when singing and thinking about Kurt. He only just now realized Carmen sitting on the edge of the couch, crying silently. Blaine blinked a little perplexed and hurried to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, "I'm sorry if it was bad…" Carmen looked at him surprised and shook her head quickly, drying her tears.

"No, no way it was beautiful!" she said and sniffed, "Thank you so much, Blaine."

With those words Carmen rose from the sofa. Blaine followed the gesture.

"Well, the result here is pretty obvious. I'm looking very much forward to be working with you Mr. Blaine Anderson." Carmen said and held out her hand for Blaine to shake. And Blaine did just that, while giving her a big smile.

"I want you to send me details of your schedule and I'll pop in your hours for work." Carmen continued, "Oh and another thing, please do not be offended, but you and I need to go clothes shopping. If you're gonna be it, you're gonna look the part! Even out of work. Let me know when you're free and we'll go on a shopping spree. How does that sound?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"I'd love too, but I don't think I…"

"Oh hush hush, don't worry about it, it's on me." Carmen waved him off. Blaine gave her a smile, bowed and thanked her, before leaving. As he left, Blaine heard Carmen tell Miss Hemsworth to send all the others, in the waiting room home, she didn't need them.

Leaving through the main entrance of the large building, Blaine heard his name being called and turned to see Jones running towards him.

"Jones?!" Blaine said surprised and secretly thrilled to see him, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Jones asked faking offended, "you had a big interview here today, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm here for moral support of cause! How'd it go?" Jones asked eagerly, like a little child waiting for candy. Blaine grinned.

"It was awesome!" Blaine almost shrieked like a girl, "this woman, Carmen, who's managing the models, was amazing, I already love her! And oh yeah, I got it!" Jones laughed at Blaine's enthusiasm and placed an arm around his shoulder as they began walking down the street together.

"That's really cool Blaine, although not a surprise, considering how absolutely gorgeous you are..."He said and blinked, which made Blaine blush, "We need to celebrate this! How about I take you out for early dinner?"

Blaine leaned into the bigger guy next to him, enjoying the feeling of being so close to someone.

"I'd love that Jones," he said with a smile.

**A/N: **So! What do ya think? Too much or just right? I actually had to do a little research concerning fashion brands in New York and the DKNY. I think it turned out believable, how do you like Carmen? Yes, she is a little inspired by Isabella, I admit, but I love her and Kurt's relationship and I wanted that for Blaine too, hence Carmen. Remember to review!


	4. Chapter Three aka I Want You

**A/N: **Chapter 4, yaih! This is going smoothly with the writing and well, listening to my Darren Criss Glee songs playlist on YouTube helps with the inspiration and setting the right mood, I'm in love with his voice! *sigh*

So anyway, the editing is going smoothly, and even if it is a little hard (reading through and editing 40 pages in Word :S ) I actually enjoy it a little, since I'm able to add things here and there, so by the end of the day the story becomes not only longer, but better! Yaih!

Anyway, I'm a little excited about this chapter. I've tried to make it clear that Blaine may be a little torn between Jones and Kurt. Also, along with Blaine, you get to know a little more about Jones and his past.

Now, enjoy!

**Chapter Three aka I Want You**

Jones whistled as he entered Blaine's apartment, followed closely by Blaine himself, closing the door behind them. The hallway ran into a big atelier room, kitchen and living room combined. In the living areas a set of double, glass doors revealed a cozy balcony with a cafe table and chairs. The sofa was a three person in black leather with two matching armchairs, facing the 40 inch, flat screen TV. The room was decorated fashionable with flowers and posters. At the end of the room was a little hallway, revealing four closed doors.

"Wow, this is quite the shack!" Jones said impressed. Blaine threw the keys at the kitchen bar table and shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah well, my parents are really fanatics when it comes to things like this. They got the apartment and interior, to make sure I didn't end up in a shady place where I could get hurt. And they wanted to live properly when visiting me. I don't know, personally I think it's overdoing it a bit."

Jones grinned and faced Blaine.

"Then I bet they would freak out and choke if they saw my place. That's like the size of your kitchen. I live where I grew up, in Endenwald, Bronx, supposedly one of the most dangerous places in NY." Jones shrugged, "maybe growing up in an environment like that is the reason I wanna be in the police. Plus I have tons of good connections to the underworld." He added and blinked. Blaine laughed.

"Wow, sounds like we really come from two widely different worlds!" Blaine said amazed, "Question though, how does a guy growing up in a though, African-American environment turn out gay? I'd think being gay would be frowned upon in a world of kill or be killed." Jones nodded thoughtful, then grinned, meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Not if you're though enough. There's this thing called street credit and respect. If your beat up enough people, you can practically say and be whatever you want, it's harsh, but it's the reality." Jones said shrugging, "But it wasn't easy getting to that point, I admit. It did take a lot of broken ribs and what not, but that's life growing up in the big city..."

Blaine nodded, understanding it a little; he did take a few beatings and taunting himself, before transferring to Dalton, though not anyway near what it sounded like Jones had gone through.

They made themselves a cup of coffee and sat in the sofa, facing each other, where they continued telling each other their story and how and when they realized they were gay, an important turning point in their lives.

Blaine learned that Jones grew up with his father and younger brother. His mother had run off with another guy, when Jones was four and that's when it had slowly begun for him, his failed trust in women. They were barely getting by, and his father had to work two jobs and was rarely home. Jones had found condolence in a street gang at the age of 13, and from then on it had gone downhill, with alcohol, drugs and crime coming into the picture. Fighting his sexuality and trying to prove to the world he wasn't gay, Jones had slept with several women, mostly older ones; which hadn't helped his perspective of women.

Trips in and out of Juvi, being molested and being the one to molest, not something he was proud of. Things had changed when he at the age of 19, had met female officer who had been able to break his defenses and given him a wakeup call, by shouting at him and calling him all sorts of names for half an hour. Blaine could not help laughing as Jones told this story, by impersonating a female with a high pinched voice shouting.

That's when Blaine's phone rang and Blaine rose from the sofa to pick it up from his jacket. The blinking display revealed one smiling Kurt Hummel. Blaine looked at Jones.

"Sorry, I need to take this." He said apologetic and moved towards his bedroom.

"Sure thing, go ahead." Jones said understanding and smiled.

Entering his spacious bedroom and closing the door behind him, Blaine pressed answer.

"Kurt, hi!" He said and couldn't help a smile when Kurt greeted him back.

"So, I was thinking, you available this Friday?" Kurt asked, sounding hopeful. Blaine mentally ran through his schedule for the upcoming Friday.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am. After work though, around 7? If you come here, dinner is on me."

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said happily, "can't wait to see your place. I imagine it to be ridiculously expensive and styled." Blaine laughed at this.

"You have no idea! At first it felt more like it was my parents holiday apartment than my permanent, but well, you get used to it, and I do have a few of my own things here," he said and hesitated for a second, "at least I do in my bedroom..." This made Kurt laugh wholehearted and Blaine found he melted at the sound. Taking in a deep breath, Blaine walked towards the door.

"So I'll see you here on Friday night?" He confirmed.

"Yes! And I'm looking forward to it!"

"Me too, see you…" Blaine said smiling as he reentered the living room. Jones was still sitting in the sofa, but by this time the cold coffee forgotten and he was going through some fashion magazines, Blaine had collected for a little research on modeling. He looked up when Blaine entered.

"Do you realize that this may very well be you one day?" Jones asked and pointed at a random picture, "oh and not just in here, but on gigantic billboards downtown too!" Blaine grinned, shaking his head and sat down next to Jones in the sofa.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen Jones," Blaine said, "first off, I've never modeled in my life, secondly; I'm just a small town guy from Ohio, why would you put that on a billboard in the greatest city?" Jones slapped Blaine in the back of his head.

"What are you saying stupid? Of cause it's gonna happen!" Jones said seriously, "do I need to remind you again just how amazing and gorgeous you are? You're gonna knock everyone out of their socks, I know it!"

Blaine laughed and slapped Jones arm gently, blushing.

"So, got a call from a friend?" Jones asked suddenly. Blaine looked at him, thinking about what and how much to tell. They had spend the last hours sharing life stories, both happy and hard times, but so far Blaine had avoided telling Jones about Kurt and everything that followed.

"Yeah," Blaine said hesitant, "well, more like an ex really..." He admitted fumbling with his hands. Jones nodded.

"Honestly, I thought it weird there haven't been any story of a boyfriend," he said thoughtful, "I mean, I haven't told you about my exes either, but they're really not worth mentioning, which doesn't seem to be the case with yours...?"

"No, but it's not a story I'm very proud of really..."

"How so?" Jones asked, "If you don't wanna tell me, I'm totally cool with it though!" He added quickly, seeing Blaine's pained expression.

"No, it's okay. Think it'll actually be good to talk about." Blaine said admittedly, "remember I told you that I went to a private all boys' school in freshman and sophomore year of high school and that I was captain of the schools glee club?" With Jones nod Blaine continued.

"One day this cute guy shows up, just as we're about to throw a spontaneous number, in the student lounge. He claims to be a new student. I drag him to the lounge, and begin singing "Teenage Dream", while flirting with this guy, who looks in total awe." Jones grinned.

"Yeah, I can imagine, I would probably have the same reaction and Blaine, Katy Perry, really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Katy!?" Blaine wanted to know. Jones just shook his head grinning and Blaine continued his story. He told him how Kurt had ended up transferring to Dalton and how Blaine had realized his feelings, when Kurt sang Blackbird and how he had finally confessed and kissed Kurt for the first time. He told about his transfer to McKinley for his junior year, to be closer to his boyfriend. About their year together, at McKinley, with all their ups, downs and first times. And lastly about Kurt moving to New York, Blaine's cheating and their following break up. Blaine even told about the ring he'd bought, but never got around to give, which, when thinking about it now, he was glad he hadn't. When Blaine had finished the story, Jones leaned back in the sofa.

"Wow that is quite the story, nothing at all like my past relationships. You were together almost two years and each other's first, that is really something Blaine." He said impressed.

"Yeah..." Blaine said thoughtful. A silence fell between them for a minute.

"So what about now?" Jones asked suddenly, "I'm sorry if this offends you, but it's clear you still care a lot about this guy, from the way you told the story. Was he attending NYADA too?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I ran into him for the first time earlier today, we just agreed to meet and catch up." He said and couldn't help but feel a little happy about it.

"Sounds like a plan," Jones said nodding, "but then I just need to tell you one thing..." Jones moved out of the sofa and stood up in front of Blaine. He was biting his lip nervously, taking Blaine's hands and drawing a deep sigh.

"Look, you like all the singing and dancing stuff, right" Jones said with a shaky voice. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Okay, now, I'm not a professional like you, so don't be too hard on me?" Jones said unsure. Blaine looked at confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked bewilded.

"Just, listen okay? This is by a guy much like us, although he sang it before the world knew…" Jones said and began humming.

"Anytime I need to see your face, I just close my eyes and I am taken to a place…" Jones began singing and totally took Blaine by surprise. Jones might have said that he wasn't a professional at singing, but he really had an amazing voice. And the old pop song by fellow gay Darren Hayes really touched Blaine.

"I'm not asking you to give up on your ex and choose me," Jones said, when he had finished the song, "but I want you to know, that I care a lot about you and if you ever need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you, okay?"

Blaine felt tears running down his cheeks and felt incredible grateful for knowing this man and being the center of his affection. Blaine stood up and leaned in pulling his arms around Jones waist and rested his head on the broad shoulders. Jones responded to the embrace by pulling Blaine closer.

"Thank you, so much Jones," Blaine whispered, tears still flowing, "that really means a lot to me. You're unbelievable amazing, and I really do like you. Things are just really complicated right now..."

"I totally understand," Jones whispered and caressed Blaine's back gently.

Blaine pulled back a little and locked eyes with Jones and ever so slowly he leaned in again. The kiss was sweet and comforting; and once again Blaine was able to forget everything and getting lost, if just for a minute.

**A/N: **So, how do you like it!? Do you get Blaine's dilemma? What do you think of Jones? Review and let me know!


	5. Chapter Four aka Addicted

**A/N: **I love describing Blaine's apartment! Super stylish, with lots of big windows! It isn't mentioned in the show, but I guessed Blaine's parents to be very rich, since he went to Dalton - an expensive private school. Blaine mentions this when he and Kurt first talk in the lounge. And if you take in his stylish looks, mannerism and his proper bedroom, I thought he must come from a wealthy family, hence - the expensive apartment.

Enjoy and get ready for some Klaine!

**Chapter Four aka Addicted**

When the doorbell rang on Friday night, Blaine let salad be salad and went to open his front door. He was met with a bouquet of red and yellow flowers. This scene triggered several memories with mixed feelings, some happy and some less, but he shook them off and grinned as Kurt's face appeared behind the flowers.

"Thanks!" He said, accepting the flowers and giving Kurt a hug. Blaine moved and let Kurt into the apartment. He went to the kitchen to fetch a vase for the flowers as Kurt took off his jacket and got a proper look at the room. At first, his reaction was much the same as Jones' had been, kinda awestruck, but then he just grinned and shook his head knowingly.

"Your parents really went all out this time, didn't they?" Kurt asked, as he sat down on a bar chair, watching Blaine finishing up the food.

"Indeed!" Blaine said and took out the meat from the oven.

"So, how big is it exactly?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine walked around the kitchen table and held out his hand to Kurt.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Kurt smiled and took his hand. Once again Blaine was thrown black to a memory of Kurt, when they first met at Dalton. Blaine had been leading Kurt by the hand back then too. He let out a little sigh, realizing just how many of his memories of the last years, somehow revolved around Kurt. How his life had had Kurt in the center. Was that a good or a bad thing?

They spend the next half an hour with Blaine showing Kurt every corner of the apartment. First was the bedroom, with the attached bathroom. The bedroom too, had one wall with ceiling to floor windows, with an exceptional view of the city. So much that if you stood up close to the window and looked down, you almost felt like you would fall. The middle of the room was graced with a king sized bed, with dark green covers, matching the visible walls. The wall opposite the bed was covered with a huge mirror closet.

Then was the guest room, the main bathroom and the third, smaller room, which Blaine had dubbed as his own studio. It contained a piano in dark wood, three guitars - one of them electric, a synthesizer and all the necessary equipment that followed the instruments. Kurt was just a little impressed, as he circled the room, trying out several of the instruments. He wondered aloud if the neighbors weren't bothered by him playing. Blaine answered that he hadn't heard any complaints as of yet, so probably not. Suddenly Kurt began laughing and Blaine looked at him and found out he'd stumbled upon the Men of McKinley calendar. Blaine walked up to Kurt as he began to shuffle through the pictures.

"Wow, what is this?!" Kurt asked in between the laughs.

"While Shuester was in Washington last year, Tina came up with this idea to get money for Regionals," Blaine explained, "Apparently the glee club had a lot a eatable guys…"

"It would seem so," Kurt agreed. Then he looked at Blaine, giving him a short elevator look, then looked back at the December and January pictures, "Although, these two pictures of you, they don't really do you justice, maybe it's the light…?" He wondered aloud. Blaine laughed shaking his head and took the calendar, placing it back on the wall.

"I take that as a compliment?"

"Good, 'cause it was." Kurt said with a firm nod.

They went back to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Being with Kurt again felt surprisingly natural and relaxed as him and Blaine laughed and talked about everything and nothing, like they'd never been apart or suffered a nasty break up. Blaine told Kurt about the summer traveling with Sam and Tina and found the photo album to go through. Kurt seemed fascinated with the stories of all these old civilizations, and asked a lot of "how's" and "why's". Blaine told the story of how he'd gotten the modeling job at DKNY. Kurt was star struck; he couldn't believe Blaine had met the actual Donna Karan! For awhile they joked about being rivals in the fashion world, working for competing brands. They remised on old memories and exchanged news about their shared friends. Kurt could report that Finn was visiting Rachel these days and he wouldn't be surprised if they got back together by the end of Finn's visit. Blaine was exited to hear this, he'd hoped they would find each other again, like Sam and Brittany had, and work it out, despite the long distance.

When they had finished the food and cleaned up the worst, they got comfortable in the sofa. They sat down in either end, facing each other, holding a scolding cup of coffee.

"By the way, there's something I need to tell you..." Blaine said and bit his lip a little nervous. Kurt took a sip of his coffee, looking at Blaine expectantly.

"I've met someone," he began," - a guy. A really amazing guy! We've hung out several times since I moved here."

"Oh, I see..." Kurt said, maybe a sounding a little downcast? "Are you... Are you together?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine shook his head.

"No, not yet," Blaine said shrugging, "But we've kissed a few times, he confessed, by singing 'I want you' by Savage Garden, can you believe it?! I really like him - a lot, but I don't know..."

"I think," Blaine continued, "maybe I should try moving on, I mean you're with Adam and everything, but I'm just not there yet. I still love you Kurt, more than anything, but I can't stay like this, right?" He asked, without really waiting for or expecting an answer, "I like this we have here; I don't wanna ruin it, not again, which is why I'm telling you about this guy too. I don't wanna hide anything from you." By now, Blaine was rambling and he knew it, but couldn't do anything about it and didn't really care much either. He had to get some of all the buildup feelings and thoughts out. Kurt nodded slowly, tears escaping his blue eyes.

"Aw man, I made you dry again!" Blaine said regrettable and dried Kurt's eyes with his thumbs. Kurt shook his head and smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said and sniffed, "I don't know what's wrong with me, really. It's just, hearing you talking about another guy, kind of upsets me...? It really shouldn't and I'm being super selfish, I mean, I'm seeing Adam, so..."

Blaine smiled sadly.

"Then you kinda know how I'm feeling. I want you to be happy, I really do, but I want you to be happy with me again. So really, I'm being selfish here myself..."

Blaine and Kurt talked for a little while longer before they decided to put on a movie. Blaine carefully picked out an action comedy, in order to lighten up the mood a little, anything romantic or dramatic would only further the very emotional situation and none of them really wished to linger on it anymore, for now.

When Blaine woke the next morning, it was still early. With eyes blurry from sleep, Blaine realized that he had been sleeping on the couch, with the TV on, which explained the intense aching in his lower back. He moved to get up, but quickly realized it was easier said than done. His left arm was being held down by a dark blond head resting on it. A low snoring sound escaped the pink lips as the person himself had yet to return from dreamland. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle fell together in Blaine's sleepy mind. They'd been watching their second movie, when they'd both fallen asleep and the small space of the couch had forced Kurt to, subconsciously, snuggle up to Blaine, the way he had done, when they'd been sleeping together. Blaine couldn't deny that holding the other man in his arms like this again, felt amazing, but it also did things to him, which required a very cold shower.

Blaine untangled himself from the snoring Kurt, ever so careful, trying not to wake him. Blaine wasn't sure Kurt would take it too well, if he realized he'd spend the night, sleeping in Blaine's arms. Knowing him, Kurt would probably feel guilty about it, towards Adam. So Blaine pulled a blanket over the sleeping man and made it look like he'd been sleeping there by himself and left for the bathroom in his bedroom, to a much needed cold shower.

Stepping out of the shower 15 minutes later, Blaine draped a white towel around his waist and moved in front of the mirror. Looking back at his own reflection, Blaine rested his hands on the sink, head on the mirror and drew a sigh. This was really harder on him, than first admitted.

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_It's like you're a leech_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

When Blaine had been with Jones, things had been looking up, and he'd believed he would be able to get over Kurt, but then being with Kurt made all that emotional self restrain fall to the ground.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

It had been the same when he was alone at McKinley, Blaine had had enough emotional room to crush on Sam, but every time Kurt returned, Blaine was right back at the beginning.

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in my head_

_Are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now_

It had been the same coming to New York…

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

Blaine sighed again, wishing he could just rip his heart out and get it over with. Knowing that the love of his life would never forgive him for the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time_

_Then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time_

_Then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

But he really didn't blame Kurt for it; Blaine couldn't even forgive himself, for what he'd done.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me _

Blaine finished up in the bathroom and entered his bedroom, freshly washed, shaved, moisturized and gelled. He stopped in his tracks just before taking off the towel, in order to put on boxers, when he saw Kurt sitting on his, perfectly made, bed. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of an almost naked Blaine, and looked away, blushing.

"Uhm sorry, didn't mean to pry on you, I was just wondering where you where..." He said, stammering a little. Blaine shook his head and moved to the closet, beginning to pick out his clothes for the day.

"It's fine. Do you wanna borrow a towel for showering, I don't have all your usual products for your morning ritual, but I think I do have some of it, you're welcome to borrow it." Blaine offered as he pulled on a white shirt. Kurt smiled at this.

"Ah, you know me so well." He said and rose from the bed, heading for the bathroom.

"Of cause I do!" Blaine replied with a grin, "The clean towels are in the first cabinet on the right." He called to Kurt, as the door closed. Kurt shouted a 'thanks' back and seconds later the shower was running.

By the time Kurt had finished his morning rituals and looked as handsome as ever, Blaine had finished preparing breakfast. They sat down together and had casual small talk while eating.

By the time noon came around, Kurt got a call from a rather upset Rachel, freaking out because she didn't know where he was. After calming her down, by telling her he was with Blaine, Kurt told her he would meet her in the city for their lunch date and hung up. Blaine followed Kurt to the metro and before parting they agreed on a new day to see each other. This time, they would be meeting at Kurt's place, to spend some time with Rachel and Santana too.

**A/N: **So, my dear fellow Klaine fans, what 'd you think!? Tell me, tell me! So I tried a new approach with a song this time, what do you think? I was just thinking how awesome it would be to actually see this bathroom scene! Imagine, Darren Criss, in a towel, in a slightly foggy bathroom, singing this song, as flashes of Kurt and the history of their relation appear in the mirror… *drool* Oh, the Glee crew should totally hire me to write an episode! ;P Oh by the way, the song is once again Kelly Clarkson, credits to her!


	6. Chapter Five aka Material Girl

**A/N: Not much to say really, other than maybe - enjoy the sixth chapter! Oh and thank you Chrisch for your awesome reviews! I love reading them, makes it worth writing! :) So I found out that the song they sing in New York, "I love New York" is not an original, I had thought that since they were writing originals for the Nationals, so credit for that song goes to Madonna!**

**Chapter Five aka Material Girl**

With attending classes at NYADA, doing modeling for DKNY and spending time with friends, new and old, the days went by quickly for Blaine.

The following Saturday, after Kurt's visit, Carmen took Blaine out shopping on Fifth Avenue. Blaine was completely overwhelmed by all the huge stores and all the people walking on the street, rumored to be one of the most expensive in the world. Carmen walked unfazed and with determination through the crowd, like a true New Yorker. Blaine had to run a little to keep up with her.

Carmen:

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away_

__Stopping in front of a store, she waited for Blaine to catch up with her, before dragging him inside. Inside the store was shelf after shelf with clothes in all the colors of the world. Clothes for any occasion: casual, formal, summer, winter – and everything in between.

Blaine:  
_They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, _

_that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right,_

The head staff of the shop met Carmen and Blaine in the door. They called Carmen, Mrs. McMillan and told her 'welcome back', like she was a regular, which was probably the case.

Both:

_'cause we are  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

Carmen told them she was there to get clothes for her newest model and all of a sudden Blaine was dragged into a changing room and handed one piece of clothes after the other.

Carmen:

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be_

__With every new piece on, Blaine did a twirl and a pose for Carmen. Much to her amusement, as she would play along by either put her thump down or up, showing her approval or not, all the while she was drinking the from small porcelain cups.

Blaine:_  
Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, _

This pattern repeated itself numerous times as they went to half a dozen stores. Armani Exchange, Ermenegildo Zenga, Hickey Freeman, Gucci, Hugo Boss, Alfred Dunhill, Henri Bendel – the visit to shops was endless.

Both:_  
'cause we are  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

_Living in a material world _

Carmen even dragged Blaine into stores like St. John's and Sergio Rossi, to look for clothes, shoes and a new handbag to herself and get Blaine's opinion on the matter.

Carmen:_  
Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see_

They went to Elizabeth Arden's Red door spa to get a makeover and a haircut.

Blaine:_  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, _

And they ate lunch at Trump Tower.

Both:_  
'cause everybody's _

_Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

_Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world_

At the end of the day, Carmen drove Blaine home and helped him with his twenty bags of new clothes. Blaine invited her to stay, for a cup of coffee, as humble thanks for an awesome day. Carmen accepted the offer and they ended up sitting in his couch half the night, watching chick flicks and having all over a good time and growing closer as friends.

Sam took off from Kentucky School of Art, which he was attending and visited Blaine for a week in October as planned. He joined Blaine for both school and work. Carmen got exited like a little girl at the sight of Sam, practically begging him to make contract with her on modeling. Blaine thought it was hilarious watching Sam try dodging his boss' stubborn advances. Eventually Sam let himself being talked into do a photo shot exclusive with Blaine and promised that if he ever settled down in NY, Sam would come to Carmen and write a contract, this seemed to please Carmen enough to let Sam leave the studio. Later, Carmen would ask Blaine if all his friends from back home were this handsome, when Blaine confirmed this with a grin and for a moment Blaine thought about showing her the "Men of McKinley Calendar", but he thought better of it. He silently suspected Carmen to be somewhat a cougar and it would probably give her nose blood. As she walked away, Carmen mumbled something about going to Ohio to find new models.

Sam met Jones when the three of them went for dinner one night. It was a relaxed dinner between good friends and Sam seemed to get along with Jones, which pleased Blaine. He was glad to see the important people in his life get along. Like Blaine, Jones thought it hilarious, when he heard the story about Sam's meeting with Carmen.

"I can totally imagine that," Jones said in between laughs, "Although she's pretty cool, she's also kinda crazy." Jones had met Carmen a couple of times; picking up Blaine from work, so he knew what it was about.

"I actually suspect her to be a bit of a cougar…" Jones confided in them with a hushed voice, "Although she did help Blaine improve his wardrobe, seriously!"

"I know right!?" Blaine exclaimed and the three of them feel into a fit of laughter.

Like this, the night went by quickly and soon it was time for the restaurant to close and the three men decided to call it a night. Before they went their separate way, Sam pulled Jones aside.

"Look dude," Sam said in a low voice, making sure Blaine couldn't hear him, "Thank you, for looking out for my best mate. You seem like a cool dude and I'm happy to see him getting along in NY, but be patient with him, okay? Be careful not to push him."Jones nodded and smiled.

"Of 'cause," He said gently, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything towards him, which he didn't want to!"

Sam smiled and clapped his back; sincerely happy to know his friend was in good hands here in New York.

When Sam and Blaine came back to the apartment, Sam decided to ask a question, which had bugged him, ever since he got to New York, although it was getting late and they had several plan the following day.

"Soo.." Sam began hesitantly, "What about Kurt?" He really hated to ask this, since he knew it was a soft spot to his friend, but Sam also knew that it was necessarily.

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asked nonchalantly. He turned and looked at Sam, who had raised an eyebrow at him. They stared at each other for a minute, before Blaine sighed and threw himself in the couch.

"I don't know!" Blaine complained and robbed his tired eyes, "I honestly don't. I mean, yes, I love him, but he's with this Adam guy and he seems to like him a lot. It mostly seems hopeless."

Sam sat down next to his friend, facing him.

"Look, I get it a little bit, okay?" he said compassionately, "When I got back and Mercedes had moved on, I tried to do everything to get her back. And well, Quinn cheated on me with Finn and Brittany broke up and moved away. Now I know neither my relationship with Mercedes, Quinn or even Brittany, was anything near what you and Kurt had, but I do get it a little bit. Love is though man, there's really no easy way around it! So you need to give you self some credit and decide just far are you willing to go, to get Kurt back and when is it enough and time to move on?"

Blaine nodded thoughtful agreeing with Sam that he really did need to think how far and how long he was willing to go with Kurt, especially since Jones had come into the picture.

By the second half of the week of Sam's visit, Brittany joined him in New York with Blaine. She'd gotten off from school and New York was the first stop on her tour to visit friends and family. They held a bigger get together, with Kurt, Rachel and Santana, singing songs, looking at videos and pictures of the years in New Directions.

Blaine made it a habit, when hanging out with Jones to work out. Jones, who was practically police, taught Blaine basic combat, self defense and a little shooting. Living in a big city like New York, where anything could happen at any time, Blaine thought it good skills to have. Besides, all this police stuff really was intriguing. With a past of being bullied a lot, it was nice to think that those days were over completely and that if someone did come on to him, he'd be able to defend himself. He had acquired a gun and a boxing bag for the purpose. This helped him to keep in form for work and was release from emotional stress. After seeing Kurt, Blaine would beat up the boxing bag for half an hour and if he'd seen Adam - another 15 minutes.

Spending Christmas back in Ohio gave the opportunity to gather and catch up with some old friends.

Everyone from New Direction anno 2011/2012, met with Mr. and Mrs. Shuester in their home for a time of reunion and catch up. Even Rory joined them for a little while, through Skype, until he had to go to sleep, due to the time difference. The gathering was full of trips down memory lane and good news about people getting back together, most of them not really news to Blaine though. News like Tina joining Mike I Chicago and getting back together (**A/N: **I was so sad when they broke up, they're so cute together! Hence, took the liberty to put them back together.) and then of cause Finn and Rachel, which wasn't news either, since Blaine had hung with them, in New York. It also turned out that Quinn and Joe had finally become official. Puck had finished his script and submitted it to Hollywood, now waiting for their response. Puck told he had a good feeling about it and expected it to be a positive reply, which was super exiting. The biggest news though, was that the Shuester's could announce that they were gonna be parents in the New Year. All in all was an amazing time, with the company of good friends.

When January came around Blaine took a week off from school, to use 110% of his time to work during New York Fashion Week. That week Blaine had his first runway experience and if Carmen's enthusiasm was anything to go by, he did well for a first timer.

Kurt too, had taken off from school to help out during the most hectic week in the New York Fashion World. Somehow they ended up running into each other on several occasions. Kurt was backstage; helping Vogue models getting ready, as Blaine and the other DKNY models was walking the runway. Isabel and Carmen met each other and it turned out they were actual old friends. They were both surprised and exited to meet Kurt and Blaine, who they indirectly had heard a lot about.

"Isabel sweetie, we seriously need to take a trip to Ohio and find us some models," Carmen said nudging Isabel. They were standing on the side, looking over the movements of DKNY and Vogue models getting ready for the runway. They were especially watching Kurt and Blaine interact, with all the stolen glimpse and touches. Isabel gave her a confused look and Carmen blinked knowingly.

"I'm only sharing this secret knowledge, because we've been friends forever," Carmen said mysteriously and lowered her voice, "but apparently Ohio is a hunk Haven! I mean, just look at those two!" Carmen pointed at Kurt and Blaine. Isabel followed her eye of sight and smiled.

"Yeah, but those two are gay, you know as well as me that gays are very conscious about their looks, and..."

"Not like this," Carmen interrupted, "besides, I met one of Blaine's friends from home, who's most defiantly not gay and let me tell you, no better yet, let me show you." She said and pulled out her iPhone from her chest. Found the photo she took of Blaine and Sam, when they did the shoot together, and showed it to Isabel. She gaped at the picture and took the phone to get a better look.

"Oh my..." Isabel found herself lost for words momentarily, "this is hot! When did you publish this? How was the respond? Did you get a contract?" She asked and gave the phone back to her friend. Carmen put the phone back under her dress and grinned.

"It was in our November issue last year and people was crazy about it," Carmen told excitedly, "but unfortunately they guy wasn't interested in a contract, he's attending University in Kentucky."

Carmen was thoughtful for a minute as if an idea was slowly forming in her head.

"Oh God! I just got the best campaign idea for a shooting!" She exclaimed, "wanna do one with us? We combine our close and our models, starting with those two..." Carmen said grinning and pointed at Blaine and Kurt.

"Sounds interesting," Isabel said thoughtful, "what's your idea?"

"Small town/country boys turning stars kinda like a male version of Cinderella," Carmen said grinning, her eyes revealing a slightly mad hint, "I think the city people would appreciate something new and innocent, something that haven't been poisoned by the big city."

Fashion week gave a serious push to Blaine's modeling carrier. The small town/ country boy campaign, with Vogue, became a widely success and Blaine and Kurt could be seen posing together on several occasions. Within the next months, Jones prediction of Blaine on a downtown billboard came true. With being model for both DKNY's perfume, men's wear and accessories the opportunities for modeling were many and Blaine showed up in several contexts both posters, magazines and even a few TV commercials. People started recognizing Blaine on the streets, in school and in the clubs he hung out in. As for Kurt, he only did the one photo shoot with Blaine. Modeling wasn't really his idea of work, he felt more comfortable in the designing and administrative department, so he became Vogue's permanent contact to DKNY. At the end of their shooting, Carmen came to Blaine and secretly gave him the best picture which had been taken of the two.

"For safe keeping," she whispered and blinked. Blaine gave her a grateful smile and when he got home that night, the picture was framed immediately and put on his night stand.

Blaine found he enjoyed clubbing, both gay and straight clubs. He usually went with Jones, Santana or both, since neither Kurt nor Rachel was much for clubbing. Despite being gay, Blaine still enjoyed hanging out with and dance with girls, as he'd told Tina, he found women to be beautiful, but sexually, there was no attraction, what so ever. Hanging out with Blaine and Santana, Jones learned to appreciate women too, healing a little of the scars he had from them and he actually became really close with Santana.

By the beginning of the new year, Santana had been accepted and begun studying at Broadway Dance Center, beginning her carrier as a professional dancer and she quickly fell in love with it. She'd finally found a place, were she felt at home among the other students and teachers.

Jones went straight from the police academy to a job in the NYPD, where he easily rose in rank, due to his good skills and ability to solve a case quickly. His street credit, contacts and knowledge of the underworld from his upbringing came in handy in his police work.

Blaine began to casually go out with different people, something that came easy to him, since he'd become a well known face in the gay community. But none lasted any longer than a few dates; none of the dates could come, even remotely, close to Kurt, or to Jones, for that matter. Blaine learned that a lot of the gays in New York was extremely shallow. This was both men from the clubs, fashion world and school.

Once in a while, Kurt and Adam would join Blaine, Santana and Jones clubbing. Those nights were the hardest on Blaine. Seeing Kurt being all lovey dovey with Adam was like being stabbed over and over again and the night often ended with Blaine going home early, with Jones following him. Those nights, Blaine would cry himself to sleep, with Jones next to him caressing and occasional kiss him. There was never anything sexual about it, although Blaine knew about and appreciated Jones' feelings, it was strictly for the sake of comfort and being close to someone. Jones understood this and was just happy to be able to help Blaine a little. The following day Blaine would spend an hour beating up the boxing bag.

Like this, two years quickly went by, with being caught up in the everyday life of New York and visiting friends and family around the country in between.

**A/N: **- once again. This chapter was so hard to write! So I apologize if it wasn't all what you expected. I managed to make this a rather long filler chapter ( yaih me!) and I think it turned out okay. Loved writing about the Christmas gathering, being able to give the other, much loved, Glee characters a happy destination. And I really enjoyed writing all the work related stuff, making Carmen a total cougar and using "Material Girl" for Carmen and Blaine's shopping. I could totally see that scene, once again the Glee crew really should hire me :P Once again credit to Madonna for "Material Girl".


	7. Chapter Six aka This means War

**A/N: **Hallo lovely readers! You're in for a treat in this chapter :)

So, ENJOY!

**Chapter Six aka "This means War!"**

When Kurt and Adam finally broke up, after dating nearly for two and a half years, Blaine thought things were looking up. He would sweep in, pick up the pieces and Kurt would be back with him in a heartbeat, really, Blaine should have known better. Because when was love ever that easy?

One day Kurt had suddenly isolated himself totally. Nobody seemed to be able to reach him, not even Rachel or his dad. He would be hooked up in his bed for days and when someone tried to talk to him, they would even be totally ignored or he'd scream at them to leave him alone. Blaine had gotten both reactions in his attempt to figure out what had happened. Rachel had tried to contact Adam, only to figure out him and Kurt had broken up. When she'd asked him why they broke up, he would hesitate and tell her they had grown apart. Santana, with her third eye, Mexican sense, didn't believe that for a second. Something else was going on and she was determined to figure it out. Blaine, who grew more and more worried for Kurt each day, joined Santana in her investigation.

They started out spying on Adam. Figure out what kind of people he hung out with, how often and why. Santana, who had her daily time on Broadway, with school, kept a sharp eye on him when at work. Both her and Blaine would lure in the shadows when Adam went clubbing. Jones wondered about their suspicious behavior. Being a police officer, nothing really went by him unnoticed. Despite him having finished school and working a steady job, he still liked to do the bartender job, from time to time. This evening was one of those times.

"Him and Kurt broke up," Blaine explained, not taking his eyes off of Adam on the dance floor, "and for some reason Kurt are more broken up, than I've ever seen him."

"Yeah," Santana piped in, "it's even worse than when his dad fell ill, back in sophomore year. I may be a cold bitch, but I care about my friends." She added and took a sip of her pink drink. Jones nodded and pushed off of the counter.

"Well, that does make sense then," he said and began to polish a glass absentmindedly. Blaine took his eyes off the dance floor, where Adam was rubbing himself against another man, making Blaine sick to his stomach.

"What does?" Blaine wanted to know.

"That display; going on right now and others much more intimate, I've even seen him leave with different guys, which made me wonder, since I thought he was with Kurt." Jones explained with a shrug. "Wait, when was the last time you were bar tending?" Blaine wanted to know, pieces of the puzzle slowly falling together in his mind. Jones thought about this for a minute, as if retracing his days.

"Uhm, it's probably been about three weeks ago," he said thoughtful, "It's been rather hectic at the office lately." Blaine looked from Jones to Santana, who'd heard Jones answer and turned her attention to the two. She met Blaine's eyes for a second and they both understood. It all made sense, Kurt's extreme reaction to the break up.

"But Kurt and Adam broke up a week ago..." Santana said in low voice. Jones looked from Santana to Blaine.

"Oh... Oh!" He said as he finally catching up to what Santana and Blaine had figured out, "but, I've seen him with different guys for the last couple of months..." This comment made Blaine turn his attention Jones.

"You got be kidding me," Santana said in a low voice, "that-" she was interrupted in her insult as Blaine got up from the bar chair and before either Santana or Jones could stop him, Blaine had crossed the floor to Adam, grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him in the face, with all the strength he could muster in his enraged state.

_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win  
Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing  
Should've seen it coming_

Adam was caught by surprise and fell to the floor with a yelp. By some miracle he didn't pass out, but sat up with a groan, holding his nose. When Blaine's fist had collided with Adam's nose, a loud crack of bones breaking could be heard to the ones standing close.

_It had to happen sometime  
But you went and brought a knife  
To an all out gun fight_

Blaine hadn't been boxing frequently, since freshman year at Dalton, for nothing. His fist was fierce and accurate, which became evident when Adam moved his hand for a second, showing blood flowing from a very blue and deformed nose.

_And the only thing to save  
Is the banner that you wave  
To be wrapped around your grave_

"What the!?" Adam shouted angrily, "what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Blaine didn't answer but was about to place another hit, when Santana cut in and held him back.

"You son of a bitch!" Blaine settled for shouting angrily, "how could you do that to him, you fucking bastard!?" Adam blinked, and then smirked as he realized what it was all about. He rose slowly and came face to face with Blaine, his broken nose momentarily forgotten.

_You've gone too far  
(get up, get up)  
Who do you think you are  
(get up so we can finish this)  
Is this what you came for  
(get up, get up)_

"What? Cause you're so much more of a saint?" Adam said taunting, "I wasn't the first one to do that now, was I?" Blaine struggled to get free from Santana's grasp and Jones came to her aid.

"It was once! And I regretted it so much right after, I even told him!" By now Blaine's entire body was shaking with rage and he was somehow happy that his friends held him back; otherwise he had no idea what he'd do.

_Well this means war  
(get up so we can finish this)_

"Yeah, and look where that got you mate." Adam said feeling superior, "but you learn things like that when you grow older, don't ever tell if you're cheating. Besides, it was his fault, for rarely being willing, I had to get my stress out somewhere."

_Say anything you want  
But talk will get you nowhere  
The only thing you've brought was psychological warfare_

Blaine suddenly began to laugh in a way that reminded Santana of a madman.

_Well there's no getting out  
And now you got to wonder  
Who will dig you out when you're six feet under _

"When he was with me, that was never a problem," Blaine said smugly, his eyes turning dark as his looked at Adam smirking, "sometimes I couldn't even keep him off of me. Anytime, any day, he was an animal. But I guess it does make sense. You couldn't really satisfy him, could you?" His eyes widened in mock realization, "You're simply really bad in bed!" Blaine shouted the last part for all to hear. This made both Santana and Jones laugh.

_And the only thing to save  
Is the banner that you wave  
To be wrapped around your grave_

By now the music in the club had stopped and several clubbers had stopped their deeds and followed the event unfolding with great interest. This was defiantly not good for Adam's reputation and realizing this; Adam tightened his fists and punched Blaine in the face. Being held back by Santana and Jones, Blaine didn't have the chance to ward off the punch.

_You've gone too far  
(get up, get up)  
Who do you think you are  
(get up so we can finish this)  
Is this what you came for  
(get up, get up)  
Well this means war  
(get up so we can finish this)_

"Oh no, you didn't just do that!" Santana shouted and let go of Blaine as she pulled up her sleeves, "you better get ready mate, 'cause Auntie Snixx just pulled in with the Bitch Town express, ready go all Lima Heights on your perky British ass!"

_And the only thing to save  
Is the banner that you wave  
To be wrapped around your grave_

And with that all Hell broke loose, or well close. Santana jumped Adam, closely followed by Blaine.

_You've gone too far  
(get up, get up)  
Who do you think you are  
(get up so we can finish this)  
Is this what you came for  
(get up, get up)  
Well this means war  
(get up so we can finish this)_

_Well, this means war!_

One had to give Adam some credit, cause he did manage to lay a punch or two on both Santana and Blaine before they were being pulled apart by Jones and other staff. The police was called and it all ended up very messy. Jones, as a trusted police officer and witness to the entire event, would state that it was provoked from Blaine and Santana's part - which technically, was the truth and with this statement, they all got off with a warning.

When Blaine, Jones and Santana entered Santana's shared apartment early next morning, after spending hours at the police station, Rachel came out from her room, worried out of her wits.

"Where have you been!?" Rachel demanded to know, "I've been worried sick and Kurt, - what happened!?" Rachel gasped as she saw the poor state of Santana and Blaine; their black eyes, fresh scratches, blue marks and limping through the living room to the armchair. Jones shook his head smiling and Blaine smirked to himself.

"You should see the other guy," Blaine said and carefully touched his black eye.

"Let me tell you this," Santana said with an amused grin, "it was EPIC! The pretty pony here raised several levels on my chart last night with a punch that WILL go down in the history of punches!"

"These two here," Jones said with a smile and pointed at Blaine and Santana, "are crazy! I seriously wouldn't wanna get in their way on a bad day and that is coming from a person trained in combat. It literally took ten strong men to keep them away from the other guy!" Jones didn't hide the fact that he was impressed.

Rachel shook her head and went to the freezer, fetching two bags of frozen peas.

"But how did the two of you end up looking like something the cat dragged in?" She asked and handed Santana and Blaine a bag each. They both groaned as the icy cold collided with each their black eyes.

"Adam cheated on Kurt," Santana said nonchalantly and leaned back in the couch, closing her healthy eye.

"And not just once, but repeatedly for months, without remorse," Jones added taking a seat in one of the armchairs, "I've seen him with different guys several times, when working in the club."

"What? For real?!" Rachel shrieked outraged. When all three nodded, Rachel continued her rampant, "how could he do that to Kurt! He knew what had happened with Blaine, how could he put Kurt through that again!?" None of the other three present in the room, could answer that question.

"Well, I never really liked him," Santana remarked, turning her bag of peas, "he was a little too perfect to be real. But the way Blaine stood up to Kurt - like I said e-pic! Can Kurt really be an animal in bed?" She wondered and looked at Blaine. Blaine looked back at her with a secretive smirk and look in his eyes.

"Oh, you have no idea," he answered meaningful. This made Santana laugh, shaking her head. Blaine had just raised yet another level on Santana's cool chart. Rachel wondered for a short moment over the things Santana and Blaine could bond over, but she guessed all had their own taste.

"Speaking about Kurt, where is he?" Blaine suddenly noted.

"I'm here..." Kurt's small voice broke through their chatter from his sleeping quarters. Everyone turned towards him as Kurt emerged from behind his curtain. Rachel ran towards him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt!" She whispered and hugged him tight. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and rested in the comforting hug. The other three rose and came up to them.

"I'm so sorry, lady lips," Santana said and hugged Kurt along with Rachel, "if it's any consultation, Blaine totally busted up the bastards face, it was awesome, he won't be able to work anytime soon."

Kurt pulled out of the girls embraced and went to Blaine. He gently ran a finger over Blaine's black eye, marks and scratches, then without a word Kurt snuck his arms around Blaine's waist and rested his head on his chest.

"Thank you," he whispered, "for everything." Blaine pulled Kurt closer and reeled in the feeling of having Kurt close for a moment. The he suddenly felt Kurt's mouth curl into a smile.

"Wait, just how much did you hear?" He asked, sensing something was on. Kurt pulled out a little, just enough to come in eyes contact with Blaine. He smiled suggestively.

"Everything..." Kurt said smirking. Blaine blinked for a moment, and then returned the smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?"

Kurt just laughed.

"Oh please!" Santana exclaimed dramatically, "You two are already having sex in your minds, just get a room and get it over with!"

Kurt looked at Santana and faked surprised offense.

"Whatever can you be talking about!?" He asked innocently and flashed his eyes at her. Santana rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. Rachel gave Kurt another hug.

"Glad to see you smiling. We were so worried about you!" She said worried, "why didn't you tell us what had happened?"

"I'm sorry guys," Kurt said apologetic, "it's wasn't you or anything. I was just really embarrassed. I thought that if something like tat could happen to me - again, something had to be wrong with me..."

"Kurt," Blaine was the first one to respond, "Absolutely nothing is wrong with you! Please don't believe that one second, you're perfect! It's Adam who's a total douche... And well, me too... I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, remember that song you guys insisted on singing to me, back in the day?" Santana noted, "Remember that now Porcelain."

"Blaine, Santana - shut up." Kurt said curtly, "I get it and its okay. Thank you, but I do realize now that Adam is not really worth it, I'm over it!"

"Yaih! Let's celebrate it!" Rachel shrieked exited, "let's get some snacks, movies, ice and-"

"Wait, wait! Hold it up home girl," Santana interrupted Rachel's enthusiasm ranting, "can we please get rid of the so- called big elephant in the room?" The other four looked at her confused and clearly not understanding her. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Please, am I really the only one feeling the super awkward and super tense sexual atmosphere going on between the winklevii twins!?" The others looked at each other blinking, clearly not getting where Santana was going. Santana sighed and robbed her temples to fight of the headache she knew their oblivious stupidity would cause.

"You two!" She said loudly and pointed at Kurt and Blaine, "you go get snacks and you. talk. this. through! Blaine has chased Kurt for the past three years, and Kurt is finally single, you clearly still care a lot about each other, so. figure. It. OUT! Do not come back before you've figured it out! Go rent a room if you need to, just please spare me for anymore of this may or may not be romance, its making me wanna puke my guts out!" Santana finished her loud ranting and stormed into her sleeping quarters.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, not really knowing what to do with themselves after an attack like that. They heard Rachel sigh loudly and turned their attention to her.

"Better do what she's saying," Rachel pointed out and gave them an apologetic smile, "Jones and I will make things ready here and oh Kurt, can I tell Finn about what has happened? He's worried about you, so is your father and Carol."

"What? Yeah, sure..." Kurt said a little flabbergasted.

The first part of the walk to the convenience store was mostly silent, which annoyed Blaine to no end. When he finally had enough he stopped in his tracks.

"Okay, can we just talk about this, please?" He almost begged, "Santana is right, something needs to change!" Kurt stopped walking a few feet ahead. For a moment he just stood there, with his back to Blaine. Blaine was about to call on him again, when Kurt finally spoke.

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

"Why?" He asked.

"What?"

Kurt turned to face Blaine, his eyes a little watery.

"Why does it have to change!?" He almost shouted, "what's wrong with how it is now?!"

"What do you mean with how it is now?" Blaine's voice had risen a little too, his emotions once again, slowly getting the better of him "you mean to stay like this? Like friends?!"

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on _

_I'm already gone_

"Yeah, like friends! What's wrong with that?!" Kurt asked desperately.

"Everything is wrong with that," Blaine countered, "all the things I wanna do with you is not something you'll do with your friends, can't you understand that?"

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you_

_Always ending_

_Always over_

_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster_

_I am breaking_

_That habit_

_Today_

"I do understand that and I want the same, but-"

"Then what is the problem?!" Blaine shouted, interrupting Kurt. He was angry and super frustrated with Kurt, with everything.

"I just don't wanna lose you, okay?"

Blaine was about to give a counter reply, but stopped himself before anything got out. He looked a Kurt confused. None of the things he was saying made any sense to Blaine. Kurt understood this and drew a long sigh before trying to explain his point.

"Remember when I told you I never wanted to say goodbye to you?" At Blaine's nod, Kurt continued, "but I ended up saying goodbye to you for several months and frankly speaking, those were the worst months of my life! I love you Blaine, more than anyone, which is why I can't bear the thought of having our relationship break over some stupid mistake again. I wouldn't know what to do with myself without you. I... A friendship is not as fragile as being lovers. I'd rather have you as a friend, than not at all, that is the truth and has always been, ever since we first met." By now Kurt was openly crying, but he didn't seem to take much notice of the tears. Blaine understood the words Kurt was saying and the meaning behind them, but he couldn't accept them.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I can't do that," Blaine said, his voice back at a normal level, "I can't be 'just friends' with you. I get that you're scared of the fragile state of lovers, but Kurt, that's how all relationships are, that's how life is! Look and your father and Carol, look at Finn and Rachel, relationships are fragile Kurt. Can I promise you that if we got together again, there won't be any hardships and we'll be together forever? No, I can't promise you that. All I can say is right now and right here - I wanna be with you, 'cause I love you more than anything, and that's how it's been for the past five years and that's what counts. I can promise you, however, that if we are together, we'll fight the hardships together, you will not be alone. I will be there to support and try to pull you up when you fall. I will be both your friend and lover. If you're asking me to only be your friend, this ends here, completely! Then I'm burning this bridge, so to say, so don't bother contact me, 'cause I won't be answering. The choice is yours Kurt..."

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_ There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_

_Take the hit and walk away_

_'Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

_What you see's not what you get_

_What you see's not what you get_

**A/N: **Ta-daa! End of chapter with a nice cliffhanger! I just LOVE writing bad boy Blaine and Santana - Santana is a blast writing! I purposely used several of the nicknames she used in the show, thought it to be fun having references like that :) what'd think of my choice of songs? Could I have used more or maybe someone else? Let me know what y'all think! Song credits to Nickelback for "This means war" (I would love to see Darren perform this song and scene!) and once again Kelly Clarkson for "Gone".


	8. Chapter Seven aka Hero

**A/N: **I won't be saying much, just be excited about this chapter, I know I am! And remember to leave me a review!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven aka "Hero"**

They entered the local 7/11 in silence and walked around in the store looking at snacks, only exchanging a few words, concerning whether or not to buy this or that snack. They were both in their own world of deep thoughts. Blaine had finally given Kurt the ultimatum - getting back together or breaking the contact completely. It sounded harsh, but Blaine felt it necessary, he couldn't handle this friend thing much longer, especially not if Kurt was once again single. Blaine had done the friend thing for the past three years and a guy could only take so much. He thought of Jones too, who had to be the most patient and self restrained man he'd ever met and Blaine really did like him a lot. Blaine looked up from the shelves and saw Kurt in the next row. He watched Kurt for a moment as the man shuffled through random candy. Blaine may like Jones, like he'd liked Sam, but he loved Kurt and he always had. Which was why it hurt a lot to say goodbye to him, for good, but it would be a necessarity.

Suddenly four men barged into the store, carrying machine guns, which two of them shot of up in the air to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, listen up everyone!" One of them shouted as the three other pointed their machine guns at the cashier and random customers, "this is not just a hold up. We want something and you are gonna help us get it! Now everyone, be so kind and hand over all your phones, which we know you all have on you!" Two of the guys walked around the store to collect the phones, gun threatening a customer or two, who where ka little slow and resistant to give up their phone. Both Blaine and Kurt thought better than to complain to the gunners and gave their phone without restrain. When all the phones were collected, including the store phone, the four guys smashed them. This move Blaine found strange, why would they destroy all the phones they gathered? There had to be for several hundred dollars in those.

"Alright now, everyone down on the floor and hands were we can see them!" The first man shouted again and they all obeyed. Sitting down, Blaine couldn't see Kurt anymore, but he did have a good position for observing the intruders, so he did just that.

They were four guys, probably in their late 30's/ first 40's. Three of them were Caucasian, while the fourth looked African-American. They wore old, dirty and ripped clothes. Their faces, unmasked, were dirty. They had bangs under their eyes and yellow teeth, these men, Blaine concluded, was far from professionals, they'd probably never done anything like this before. It didn't seem planned at all. These men were desperate, and that, Blaine had learned, was some of the most dangerous criminals. They were unpredictable, having no control of their emotions and could easily shoot someone by accident. Jones had taught Blaine these things. The two of them had spent hours on benches, random places in the city, just reading and profiling random people, guessing their story and their life. It had been fun and educational, like all the other things Jones had taught Blaine, which was practically everything about life in the city and police work, which Jones was allowed to teach a civil. Right now, that knowledge came in handy, although Blaine would have preferred it not to, when it meant a situation like this. Blaine's eyes caught the sight of a camera in one corner of the store, it was really quite obvious to the naked eye, but he guessed the guys, haven't tried or planned this, hadn't taken it into consideration. As far as Blaine could see, the camera was recording, if the blinking red dot was anything to go by. And without the masks, these guys were practically handing themselves to the police.

As minutes went by in silence, Blaine knew he had to do something. These guys had no idea what they were doing. They'd taken over a store and probably made it look like it was closed, since no new customers had entered it - which was actually a smart move. But they had no way of contacting the authorities with their demands, since they'd destroyed all the phones, so what was their plan really?

Blaine looked around randomly, catching anything else noticeable, when his eyes caught a certain reflection in the glass freezer at the end of the aisle. Kurt. He could clearly see Kurt in the glass. He was sitting on the floor, back against the shelf, hugging his legs. His eyes were red, as silent tears fell from his blue eyes. Blaine hadn't been scared before, but now, seeing Kurt like that, Blaine was overwhelmed with a strong fear. Not for himself, but for loosing Kurt. With the argument earlier, they had so much unresolved between them, so anything happening to him now, would be like one of those, super tragic love stories, like Romeo and Juliet or Titanic and of cause Moulin Rouge. Blaine let out a small, bitter laugh. How tragically comic it would be to end up, somewhat like the main characters in their favorite movie. But Blaine did know this, if anything happened to Kurt, he wouldn't be able to live with it. Blaine had to do something to end this.

Taking another look at the four men, Blaine thought he would be able to take them out somehow; they didn't really look too strong or too smart. But it would put the other hostages in danger, it would put Kurt in danger, Blaine would have to come up with something else. Besides, he still felt a little sore and weary from his fight with Adam last night, so taking the four of them head on, may not be the best of ideas. He would have to outsmart them somehow. Blaine watched Kurt's reflection as a battle plan slowly began forming in his mind.

Settling for a plan, Blaine nodded to himself and keeping an eye on the four men, he moved slowly from his place in the aisle, around the shelves and crawled up next to Kurt. They were both placed in the back of the store, so they weren't easily overlooked by the captors.

_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. Kurt looked up, from having rested his head on his knees. His bloodshot eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Blaine.

_Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

"Blaine! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Kurt whispered back, looking around watchful, for the four men. Blaine grinned.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

"Yeah, I might just be that..." He answered and moved in, closing the gap between him and Kurt in a chaste kiss. Kurt responded to the kiss immediately and brought his hands up to cup Blaine's face and deepen the kiss. Blaine's heart jumped in joy, from the much missed taste of Kurt. They melted together in the kiss of a lifetime as the world around them disappeared. Fireworks set off as tongues rediscovered their second, much missed home. The feeling of home and belonging overwhelmed them and far too soon the need for oxygen kicked in.

_Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

"Please," Kurt begged as they pulled apart, "don't..." Tears fell anew and stronger.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

"Tell Jones; 'John Q' and stay down, no matter what!" Blaine said simply, before he moved away from Kurt and stood up.

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

"Hey, you four!" Blaine called to get the attention of the captors. Blaine got several scared looks of surprise from the other hostages. Some of them even mouthed for him to get back down, but as the four men turned their attention to Blaine, any thought of retreat would be in vain.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

"You there," the man, who had first spoken and was probably the leader, said and pointed his gun towards Blaine, "take a step back and show your hands!" Blaine did as he was told and held up his hands for all of them to see, showing his full cooperation.

_I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

"What are you up to, what do you want?" The man demanded to know and Blaine noticed his hand holding the gun shook slightly. The man was scared and his grip on the gun unstable, which was never a good thing.

_I can be your Hero…_

"Look," Blaine began slowly, careful not to make a sudden movement, "I don't really wanna be here, as much as the next guy and I understand you guys want something, but how do you plan on getting it? You cut off all communication to this joint." Blaine pointed out. The man blinked and looked back at his fellow captors, slightly bewilded. They looked around at each other for a moment.

"He's right Derrick," the black guy then said, "we smashed all the phones, how are we supposed to-"

"Shut up," the guy, apparently called Derrick shouted, sounding frustrated.

"And another thing," Blaine said boldly to get Derricks attention back on him, before they could end up in a roar with each other, "I don't know if you've noticed, but there's at least three cameras in this store, which have been recording your faces for the last hour."

"Shit!" One of the other Caucasian guys said as he and the other three started looking around for said cameras. As they found them one by one, the guys shot and totaled the treacherous machines. The other hostages screamed and covered their ears at the sound of the guns. Blaine flinched at the loud sounds too, not used to them, but he had to stay strong and play it cool, for Kurt. He was all that mattered.

"Nice," Blaine said, trying to hide his shaking voice, "but there's still an hour's recorded video. I can help you delete it." The guys looked at each other, then at Blaine.

"Why would you do that?" Derrick wanted to know. Blaine gave a small shrug.

"As I said, I don't really wanna be here and I figured, the fastest and easiest way to get out of this quickly, is if you guys gets what you want."

"Heh, I like this kid," the black guy said. Derrick sighed and lowered his gun.

"Fine," he said tired, "Jerry, you and Colton go with the kid and deal with the video, since you like him so much..."

The black guy, named Jerry nodded to the Caucasian, who hadn't really talked yet and holding their guns to their body they moved towards Blaine and motioned for him to show the way.

Kurt had been listening closely to everything going on, but at his position on the floor he couldn't see anything and he dared not move. Blaine had seemed to have a plan, as crazy as it was to even think of thinking up a plan in a situation like this. But then on the other hand, this Blaine did beat up Kurt's ex last night, to fend Kurt's honor, so really, what wasn't Blaine capable of? He'd certainly developed over the last three years, since they were together. And the things he'd said, about not being able to be friends... how were Kurt supposed to respond to that!? How well did he even know this new Blaine?

Kurt thought of the kiss they'd shared, not much earlier, and touched his lips carefully. The feel and sensation of Blaine's lips on his, still lingered. It had felt amazing and had blown his mind away. Just like the first time they kissed, Kurt's stomach had done a double flip and his heart had skipped a beat. It had felt so right and Kurt had felt so at home and just belonging, like he'd never felt with Adam at any point. The only time he'd felt like that before, was when he was with Blaine, back in high school. Kurt groaned inwardly. Why did it have to be so damn difficult? If Kurt didn't pull himself together, he would lose Blaine for good, probably to the Jones-guy, who seemed like a cool guy, but he liked Blaine and Kurt did not like that! Blaine would probably turn to Jones if Kurt rejected him again. Could Kurt really accept that? And speaking of Jones, what was it Blaine had said about telling Jones, 'John Q', what did that even mean and how and when should he tell Jones?

"Is it done?" The voice of one of the captors broke through Kurt's musings and caught his attention.

"It wasn't easy, but yes, it's done." was the answer. What was done?! Deleting the video or maybe...? Kurt's mind ran off with all kinds of scenarios. They couldn't really have... Could they? But where was Blaine. Kurt hadn't heard Blaine's voice yet! He would have heard it by now, wouldn't he? Kurt went full on out panic in his mind. No, Blaine couldn't have been... And then Kurt heard the most beautiful sound ever.

"Now, for the contact to the authorities..." The voice of the angel said and Kurt drew a long sigh of relieve and got his heart beating again.

"I suggest you release a hostage, showing a little goodwill, to go and give the authorities your demands," Blaine said, "and it should be a young, physically strong person, to be fast and effective."

"Right," said one of the men. Kurt recognized the voice to be the man called Derrick, "you go then."

"Oh no," Blaine said quickly, "I'm famous and rich, you would wanna keep me here, besides, I had a disagreement with someone last night, which left me kinda sore..." He explained. Kurt couldn't help smiling at this.

"I suggest that one," Blaine said, "or maybe the guy I saw over there earlier, he looked capable to do a good job."

Kurt heard steps coming closer to his aisle. And when he looked up one of the captors stood before him.

"You there," he said in a rough voice, "get up. You're gonna help us by making a little trip."

Kurt got up on shaking legs and followed the man to the front of the store. Blaine stood by the counted with the three other captors. He looked unharmed, well besides from his wounds from last night, which made Kurt feel relieved. They locked eyes for a moment and Blaine gave him a small, subtle nod and smile, encouraging him to move ahead and do what they said, otherwise he pretended not to know Kurt. If the captors found out about their relationship, it could jeopardize the plan.

"Here's a list of our demands," Derrick said and handed Kurt a folded piece of paper, "make sure someone gets it fast or we'll get impatient in here and you do not want that to happen, am I clear kid?"

Kurt nodded, understanding the treat.

"But why me?" Kurt asked unsure, not really wanting to leave Blaine with these guys, "there must be someone here, who's more capable?"

"There isn't," Derrick said impatiently, "now be happy to leave and get out." With this Derrick opened the door and pushed Kurt out on to the street. Kurt couldn't really enjoy the fact that he was out and practically free. In fact, he could just run of and get on with his life, but that would jeopardize the lives of the other hostage's lives and Blaine's. Kurt wouldn't risk it! Then all of a sudden Blaine's comment about Jones made sense, well some of it anyway. This had been his plan; to get close to the captors, get Kurt out, so he could contact Jones, who was a police detective. Kurt ran, with everything he could muster, back to the apartment, where Santana, Rachel and Jones waited for him and Blaine to come back with snacks and well, a resolution of their relationship, ignorant of the things that had been happening for the last couple of hours.

Kurt reached the apartment in no time and slammed open the door, making all three people inside jump.

"Kurt!" Rachel said giving him a smile, "you're back. What did you-"

"Blaine... Store... Captors... Blaine..." Kurt interrupted Rachel and bowed down, trying to catch his breath. The three looked at each other confused, then back at Kurt.

"What are you talking about?" Jones was the one to ask the question they were all thinking. Kurt got back up and walked up to Jones.

"Four armed men came into the 7/11, two blocks down, while we were there." Kurt told, his voice shaking, "We've been held by them for the past two hours. Blaine managed to make positive contact with them and talked them into letting me go, with their demands, to give them to the authorities. Blaine wanted me to give it to you," Kurt explained and handed Jones the folded piece of paper, "and also, he said something about 'John Q'? I thought it weird, but maybe it makes sense to you?"

"It does," Jones said nodding, took the paper and pulled out his phone, "thanks Kurt, good job." He walked out into the hall as he laid his phone to his ear.

Having given the torch to the next runner and being back in a known and safe environment with friends, Kurt could finally let himself relax a little and let the adrenaline, which had been running through his body like a madman, ever since he heard the first warning shoots two hours ago, subside. This caused him to fall back on his bed and wail like a little kid. Both Santana and Rachel joined him on the bed and hugged him tight. None of them said anything, mostly because none of them knew what to say in a situation like this. This was New York, so things like this must be happening frequently, but for three people in their early twenties, from a small town in Ohio, this was new, even if they'd lived in the big city for the past three years.

Jones entered Kurt's living quarters, turning off his phone.

"I've spoken to my boss," he said, looking at the three friends with concern, "they're sending the full force with SWAT and one of the best negotiators in New York. They've been in situations like this a million times before, they know what they're doing," Jones told them, trying to give them a little reassuring comfort. They nodded, showing their appreciation.

"Well, I shorta need to be there too, so I'll be going-"

"I'll come with you!" Kurt said, standing up and drying his eyes. Rachel got up too.

"Kurt no, it's too dangerous!" She protested. Kurt looked back at Rachel, determination in his eyes.

"Rachel, its Blaine! Think of what you would do if it was Finn being held by four men with guns."

Rachel was about to protest again, but Jones interrupted her.

"Actually, Kurt does need to come along," he said sharply, "he's an important witness, he'll be a led to tell the police and negotiator all the important details they need, to make sure everyone gets through this alive."

When Kurt and Jones arrived at the scene, most of the NYPD and SWAT was already present and setting up all the necessarities. Kurt and Jones were being held back at some point, by a man in police uniform and bulletproof west. Jones pulled out his detective badge and told the uniformed man that Kurt was with him that made the man step aside and let them pass into the inner circle of the chaos that had occurred since Kurt had left the store. They met up with the head of the operation and the appointed negotiator and Kurt told them everything he knew and could remember about how it looked like inside, how many people were present and a detailed description of the four gun men. When they were satisfied, Jones pulled Kurt a little aside, to give the professionals do what they did best.

"So," Kurt said, leaning against a NYPD police car, "I'm a little curious, what does 'John Q' mean?"

Jones grinned and copied Kurt by leaning against the car.

"It's a movie title," he said, "a movie about a hostage situation, to be more exact. Blaine and I have been watching a lot of different crime movies together, has sorta become one of our things, you know. By telling me the title of a specific movie, I knew a little about the situation and most of all, the captors, motives and stuff. Quite clever actually, Blaine would really make a good police officer, but he did learn from the best too." Jones said with a tell- tale grin.

"So it seems," Kurt admitted, "you got all this up and running in no time."

"Although I am flattered, I really didn't do much, I simply passed the message on." Jones said nonchalantly and shrugged, "Blaine really did do the most basic, but also, most important job." They both fell quiet for awhile and watched men in uniform run about.

"Speaking of Blaine," Jones said suddenly, "I take you already know I like him a lot and I'm very serious about him, right?" At this, Kurt nodded. As much as he didn't want to, he did know of Jones affections towards Blaine.

"I've been holding back these past three years," Jones continued, "because I know how much he loves you and he's been hoping you'd take him back, but things are different now, with Adam out of the picture things have changed. If you don't take him now, then I will, and I will never let him go."

"I know," Kurt said solemnly, "Blaine and I did get to talk a little about everything happened. He sorta gave me an ultimatum..."

"He did?" Jones asked, "Then what's your answer?" Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment, but Jones couldn't quite cipher the younger mans thoughts. After a few minutes of silence Kurt finally opened his mouth to answer the question, but the words was abruptly interrupted by the sound of several gun shots coming from the 7/11 of everyone attention. Kurt froze, as a million different thoughts and horrible scenes ran through his mind. He didn't even register Jones leaving him to find a superior. Men in different uniforms and ranks ran about in a new kind of chaos. Kurt registered none of this, but pushed himself of the car and walked slowly toward the store, is if in a trance. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't possibly be real. He couldn't lose Blaine, not now, not like this! They were supposed to grow old together! They were supposed to sing "Come what may" for their wedding, buy a million dollar villa, adopt a couple of kids and live happily ever after. Kurt had fantasized about this so many times in the past, everything was planned out! This was NOT the plan! Tears fell freely from his eyes by now. People started notice him and called him back and away from the store, but Kurt didn't hear them. Then suddenly he saw people slowly coming out from the store and Kurt stopped up in the middle of the street. One person after another came out, but no Blaine. No, this couldn't be. This was not happening.

"Blaine!"

**A/N: The End! O_O**

Nah, just kidding. There's another chapter and an epilogue on the way. This chapter was so exiting to write! I myself got caught up in what was happening, although I knew what was happening :) Once again - I loved writing bad ass Blaine! :P and oh, the only reference I have to a hostage situation is movies, so bear with me on this one, will you?

Credit this time goes to Enrique Iglesias for "Hero"

For some reason, unknown to me, I'm very low on receiving reviews? So leave me a comment and share your thoughts on the story, PLEASE!


	9. Chapter Eight aka Come What May

**A/N: **Enjoy the last official chapter!

**Chapter Eight aka "Come What May"**

Blaine could finally exit the 7/11, where he'd spend the last three hours, trying to keep his cool, but in reality, scared shitless. He had been a little relieved when Kurt got out, but other problems had quickly found their way to the little store. Some of the other hostages had become overconfident and the captors had felt more pressured, which had not been a very good combination. There had been a lot of shouting and a lot gun pointing, but luckily none of them went off. At least not until the police began gathering, only then had things gotten out of proportion. It had ended up in one big mess of shooting and shouting desperately. It was a miracle that no one had been mortally wounded. As it turned out, only a couple of men had been hit. And those were two of the gun men, Jerry and Colton; one was hit in the shoulder and the other in the leg. It was painful yes, but not deadly, they would need a few weeks at the hospital. Blaine himself had been touched by a flying bullet, which had given him a flesh wound, but nothing to serious.

Blaine waited with the four men, till everyone else was out the store, then he helped Jerry on his feet and walked out.

"What's gonna happen now?" Jerry asked and hissed in pain for every step he took.

"Well, you and Colton will probably be transported to the hospital," Blaine explained, "and for the next couple of weeks you'll probably be asked a lot of questions,"

"Will I go to jail?" Jerry asked slightly scared. Blaine nodded.

"Most defiantly," he said. There was no need to beat around the bush; Blaine knew it as well as Jerry did. But it didn't make the reality of it less scary.

"Shit," Jerry started crying, "I can't... My family..."

Blaine understood what he meant. In the hours they'd spend together, Blaine had learned their story and their reason for doing what they did, which didn't justify their action, but it did earn them some human compassion. They were dirt poor with a family to feed and becoming desperate. Blaine himself had never needed anything, but in his two years in New York and hanging out with Jones, he'd seen and heard a thing or two and he had come to understand a little.

Blaine stopped him and Jerry in their walking and pulled out a pen from his pocket.

"Give me your hand," he said and upon receiving Jerry's stretched out hand, Blaine wrote on it, "Here's my name and number, call me when things get settled, I'll see to it that you and your family gets some help, maybe even a good lawyer." Jerry looked at Blaine, tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said wholeheartedly, "but why are you doing this?" Blaine smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Let's just say I have some amends to pay..." He answered and looked around for the first time, since coming out of the store.

Chaos was the best way to describe it. People were running around frantically. Cars, trucks and roadblocks occupied the road and everyone was shouting to each other, not to mention the rain that had begun pouring down, blurring up everything. Then suddenly something caught Blaine's eyes, or rather someone. An unmoving figure kneeled in the middle of the street, face hidden in hands and totally oblivious to the chaos around him. Blaine smiled gently and excused himself as a paramedic helped Jerry to the ambulance. Blaine moved towards the figure.

"Kurt?"

The young man looked up, his blue eyes bloodshot and wet from tears. He blinked a few times, starring at Blaine in disbelieve.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah," Blaine said and smiled gently, "what are you doing here? I thought you'd stay home with Rachel and Santana?" Kurt's eyes widened and seconds later he got up and hugged Blaine.

"Blaine! I honestly thought I'd never get to see you again!" Kurt cried. Blaine pushed Kurt of him a little, so he'd be able to look Kurt in the eyes.

"How could that ever be?" Blaine asked with a little smile, "Kurt, I couldn't do that to you. Well, we're all gonna leave someday, but I'm planning on getting very old, and-"

Blaine was interrupted by Kurt closing the distance between them and capturing his lips. The kiss was ever so sweet and once again the world seemed to disappear around them as Blaine pulled Kurt closer and deepened the kiss. The rain was pouring harder by the minute and soaked them to the bone, both none of them really cared.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._" Kurt whispered as they pulled apart again. Blaine smiled, resting his forehead against Kurt's and just melted, being this close to the person he loved the most.

"_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect _grace..." Blaine replied and they continued the song together.

"_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_..."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered when they finished their song, scared to destroy the perfect mood, but he needed to be sure, "Does this mean that you… That we…?" Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all yours Blaine," He answered grinning, "In every meaning of the word!" Hearing this Blaine's face lid up in a big smile and he graphed Kurt, lifting a little and spun around as they both started laughing.

"Thank you…" Blaine whispered as he stopped spinning and pulled Kurt into another passionate kiss.

They broke apart when someone coughed, wanting their attention. Jones looked at them with a goofy smile.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you love birds," He said apologetic and blinked, "but I'm afraid that we will need a testimony – all formalities of 'cause."

A couple of hours later Kurt and Blaine were finally alone again in Blaine's apartment. Blaine had been scolded by both the police and Rachel, getting told how dangerous it was, but he had also been complimented on his courage. Santana just thought Blaine more and more cool by the hour and felt sad she missed out on all the action, well, Snixx was anyway.

Both Rachel and Santana was thrilled to learn that Kurt and Blaine was indeed Klaine once again and wanted to throw a party right away. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment then excused themselves, saying that after everything that had happened the last days, they really just wanted to spend some time together, just the two of them. Santana and Rachel understood, but demanded they called as soon as they were ready to be with friends again. Kurt and Blaine promised this and before leaving, Kurt gathered a small bag of toiletries and extra clothes, since he wasn't really sure when he'd come home again.

Blaine closed and locked the door behind them as Kurt threw his bag in the couch. They looked at each other for a moment, across the room, and then grinned.

_"Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied."_

Blaine began singing as he slowly crossed the room towards Kurt.

_"Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight"_

Kurt responded, not breaking his eye contact with Blaine, as he walked around the couch, so they ended up on either side of it.

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

Blaine walked around the couch, to get on the same side as Kurt, who backed away teasingly.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's gettin heavier_

_And I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide._

Both Blaine and Kurt took of their shirts as they, ever so slowly moved towards the bedroom.

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Hush hush the world is quiet_

_Hush hush we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa I won't sleep tonight._

They reached the closed bedroom door and stopped for a moment. Kurt was back against the door and Blaine held arms on either side of him, capturing him. Their faces were mere inches from each other as they finished their song. The song they'd sung over and over since that first time, when they sang it for some girls' school students, trying to be sexy. One could say this song had become a part of their foreplay. When one of them began singing it, the other one knew what was asked.

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin'_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight…_

As they finished the song, they both grinned seductively at each other and Kurt opened the bedroom door.

...

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, tracing his fingers over the naked skin softly, remembering every little detail. Blaine's heart and breathing, as well as Kurt's own was slowly getting steady again after their breathtaking and absolutely mind-blowing, out-of-this-world activity. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed contently. This was what it was supposed to feel like – home. Kurt felt home in Blaine's arms, something that Adam had never been able to make him feel, only Blaine. For a moment Kurt wondered how he had been able to survive three whole years without these arms, right now all the reasons seemed so small and stupid. Kurt sighed again.

"You okay?" Blaine asked his voice a little hoarse. Kurt turned his head, so he faced Blaine, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Yeah, in fact, I can honestly say I've never felt better. But I don't think I'll be going to a 7/11 in the near future…" Kurt admitted and made a face. Blaine chuckled.

"I know, right? That was crazy…" Blaine caressed Kurt's face gently and Kurt closed his eyes, melting at the touch, "But we'll get through it – together."

Kurt opened his eyes and locked them with Blaine's.

"Together," He confirmed and smiled before learning down to capture his boyfriend's lips.

** The End**

**A/N: **So here's the last official chapter! How'd you like my story!? Please let me know! I'm not very good at cheesy stuff and especially not sexual acts, so I've just thrown in some hints and the rest is up for you to imagine ;P

I have a little epilogue coming up and MAYBE a sort of sequel, that all depends on you, my beloved readers and your responds, so let me know what you think!


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: **So, here's the final chapter! And I'm actually feeling a little sad about it, but at the same time proud, to be able to give you readers a story that is complete J I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your awesome reviews, which really makes all the hours of writing and editing worthwhile

Now there's only one thing left – ENJOY!

**Epilogue aka The End...?**

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Kurt jump and he looked at the clock and groaned frustrated.

"Why are they already here?" He complained, "Its way too early, nothing's ready yet!" He pulled out the cream and fruits from the refrigerator, to start mixing it, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, relax," Blaine said hushing, "its just some of them is a bit early, maybe it's Sam and Brittany, they're traveling far, remember? And it's not like we're expecting royalties, it's our friends Kurt!"

The doorbell rang again and Blaine shouted for their housekeeper, Paola, to get the door. Then he turned back to his husband.

"Listen, you go get the kids and let me and Paola take care of this, okay?"

Kurt sighed tiredly and nodded before leaving the kitchen to get their kids.

The kids' rooms where on the second floor, like the master bedroom. Kurt and Blaine had moved to this house, from their apartment on Upper East Manhattan, six years ago. The house was located by Manhattan Beach with a view of the beach and sea. They had it designed and build themselves and had been pretty satisfied with the outcome. The house was a three level building with five bedrooms, six bathrooms, a playroom, a studio, an office, an indoor pool and a big green lawn, which was usually scattered with all sorts of children's toys, but just for today it looked nice and cleaned up. It was all luxurious and modern, with a lot of personal touches, just the way Kurt and Blaine liked it. As Kurt ascended the stairs he heard a little boy's voice, sounding rather impatient and annoyed.

"No Gabi! You're doing it all wrong; you're supposed to do it like this!" Kurt smiled to himself. It sounded like their son, once again, tried to teach his sister how to play video games, a hopeless mission, if one asked Kurt. Gabrielle had very little interest in video games; she was a girl after all. He opened the door to the kids shared playroom and as expected, found his two kids by the TV with each their console in hand. His daughter Gabrielle, turned by to the sound of the door opening, however, his son Rafael, was way too preoccupied with the game.

"Daddy!" Gabrielle shouted excited and ran to Kurt as she threw away the console. Kurt picked her up in his arms and hugged her tight, running his hand through her long black hair.

"Well, well look at you, my little princess," Kurt said softly as he took in the look of his daughter. She was wearing a pink dress with a skirt and a lot of glimmering pearls, looking like small diamonds, decorating it. Her dark eyes shone with happiness.

"Is that a new dress I see?"

Gabriella nodded enthusiastic and posed a big, proud grin.

"Paola made it for me herself!"

Although Paola was mainly the housekeeper, she also looked after the kids from time to time. Whereas Kurt and Blaine had cut down in their work, since they got the kids and had them as their highest priority, it did happen once in a while that both of them were busy at the same time and that's when Paola stepped in. Both Paola and the kids was Mexican so Paola would teach both the kids and Kurt and Blaine Mexican and of the culture, so the kids would grow up, knowing about their roots. With all this, Santana was a great help too and had somewhat become Gabriella and Rafael's rent in mother.

"Really?" Kurt asked impressed, "then remember to thank her, alright?" Gabriella nodded and Kurt turned to his son.

"Raff, I want you to turn off for now, some of your guests has arrived."

Rafael paused the game and turned his attention to Kurt.

"Is it Elijah or Jaden or Keyon!?" He asked his face lightening up at the thought of his best friends. Kurt smiled and shrugged.

"You will have to come down and look for yourself," Kurt reasoned. He didn't have to say this twice, in a matter of seconds Rafael had turned off the game sprinted down the hall and stairs. Kurt sat down Gabrielle and took her hand as they walked downstairs together.

They were met with screams of delight as it turned out that it indeed was Sam and, a very pregnant, Brittany arriving early. They lived in Los Angeles, where Sam worked with music and acting and Brittany was a Professor at the university. The two couples had made it a habit to visit each other at least two times a year, the Hummel- Anderson's would go to Los Angeles during the fall, and the Evans would visit New York every summer holiday, like now. This meant that Sam and Brittany's son, Elijah and Rafael had become very close playmates, despite their still young age.

Soon more guests followed. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson along with Cooper. Carol and Burt Hummel, Finn and Rachel Hudson, with their three kids, Mike and Tina Chang, with their two kids. Santana arrived with her partner, Jessy and their daughter Silvia, Jones and his partner and Isabel and Carmen showed up in all their glamour. Even Jerry and his family, who had gotten a lot better over the years, after Jerry was released from prison. Blaine had been true to his word, and helped them out a little, which had set the grounds for a strong friendship between the two families. The guests, whom Kurt would've been most surprised to see, had it been 15years ago, was David and Sebastian. But a few years ago, David had contacted Kurt and announced that David's dream was now a reality. It had taken a little while for Kurt to remember their conversation at the hospital, after David's suicide attempt, but when he did remember he was trilled and insisted on, they came to visit. Visiting was easy, since David too lived and worked in New York and that's when meeting David's mysterious partner had been a surprise. Blaine had just grinned at the sight of Sebastian; apparently they'd done a little reconciliation in senior year. They'd adopted a little boy from Zimbabwe named Keyon, who was around Rafael's age and although Keyon was a little shy, it didn't stop Rafael at the chance to make another friend.

When the last invited guest arrived, the house was about to burst with people and although Kurt thought it to be a lot, he wouldn't have any less people present on this special day of his and Blaine's twins turning five.

As Blaine looked around at his family and friends chatting happily among each other, with the many kids running around, he wondered in amazement about what had happened over the last 15years, since half of the people in the house, were just small teenagers, attending the same high school. They had all been judged as losers back then, but if you looked at them now, one had to wonder how that was even possible. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Mike, Tina and Santana were successful and well-known Broadway actors. They had even played in several movies, although mostly movies instructed by Artie Adams and/or written by Noah Puckerman, both famous and acknowledged in Hollywood. Mercedes was working on her third solo album, living out the life of the true diva that she was. Even though Kurt did a Broadway or movie job here and there, he spend most of his time on his own, new and upcoming Brand - Hummel, (**A/N: **which, yes I know I already an actual brand, but let's disregard it for now).

All in all, one could easily say that the gleeks, who had been considered losers in school, was now world winners.

Kurt noticed his husband standing off, staring into space and walked up to him, sneaking him arms around the grown mans waist.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked and smiled, looking up to meet the hazel eyes.

"It's really amazing," Blaine answered and pulled Kurt closer, "it's like a dream, no several dreams have come, this room is full of testimonies, which can verify that... The me, back in high school or even back in middle school never dared to dream, life could turn out like this."

"I did," Kurt said grinning, "at least I began to, when I met you," he blinked and looked around in the room, at their family and friends as he rested his head on his husbands chest, "yep, this is defiantly what I imagined and even a little better."

"Thank you..." Blaine whispered and brought Kurt's attention back at him.

"What ever for?" Kurt asked a little amused.

"For you," Blaine said simply and caressed Kurt's face gently, "for everything. This is all you Kurt, none of this would be, if it wasn't for you. No one, no man or woman can ever compete with you, there's no one like you..."

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned into the touch. They stood like that for a moment, just getting lost in the touch of the other.

"I love you," Kurt whispered and rested his forehead against Blaine's, "I love you so much and only ever you..."

**THE END…?**

**A/N: **Okay, so I admit, this story is really hard to let go of, and I actually do have a sort of sequel in mind, a sequel following some of our Glee characters in their grown up, family life. I plan on it focusing on the Hummel- Anderson household and the two kids in their teens, as they try and figure out their place in life and finding love, with support and love from their parents and friends. You've already been introduced to most of the kids, so in the sequel you'll be able to get closer and get to know them some more. It should be fun, with a lot more glee club and all the drama that follows ;-P

Anything you would want to read? Let me know and I'll start posting it! Anyway, thank you for your support so far, I hope to get your continued support.

Ejemima over and out.


End file.
